Shuddup Hill 2
by schreiberjoe
Summary: NEW CHAPTER. The hospital scene is up. Where is Lawla? Will Mareeyah be able to seduce Jaimes? What will happen to Jaimes? Stay tune to find out!
1. Chapter 1: The Email

**Shuddup Hill 2**

**Chapter 1: The Email **

A grim-looking blue sedan sped its way into a deserted parking lot and the driver quickly jammed hard at its break. The vehicle screeched loudly and stopped abruptly at one of the vacant lots. The door to the driver's seat forcefully flung open and the driver emerged hurriedly out of the vehicle as he madly runs over to a nearby washroom. He needed urgently to pee. And fast.

The man immediately made his way to the row of urinal stands and he furiously fumbles at the zip on his jeans as he cringes at the enormous strong urge to pee.

"Phew..." He finally heaved a sigh of relief as he wiped away the many beads of sweat on his forehead when he had managed to unzip his jeans to pee. But unfortunately, because of his poor aiming, his urine was everywhere but the urinal itself.

After he had finished attending to his nature call, the man zips his jeans back up and walk over to some filthy basins near the entrance to wash his hands. But to his dismay, none of the taps seems to work. And to make matters worst, wet excretion seems to be dripping from the tap.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW..." He winced.

The man groan in disgust as he stares at the slimy brown liquid in front of him before looking back up at his own reflection on the fixture hanging in front of him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He screamed his lungs out. "What an ugly face..."

The bewildered man leaned against the old and badly stained basin for a closer look on the dirty mirror. "Oh... ha-ha... its just my own reflection..."

His name is Jaimes. Jaimes Sonnderland.

Jaimes takes a deep breath as he slowly moves himself away from the basin.

"Dammit, Marey… why must you be in this forsaken town?" Jaimes mumbled under his breath. "Why can't it be like the Las Vegas... o-or... or Hawaii?"

(Sounds of knocking from behind a toilet cubicle door)

"Huh?" He exclaimed, and looks back.

(More sounds of knocking from behind a toilet cubicle door)

Jaimes turns around fully and quickly made his way to the cubicle door and knocks on the closed door.

"Hello? Somebody inside?" He shouted as he slowly moved towards the cubicle.

Suddenly, the door slowly creaks open slightly. Jaimes gave out a gasp and whined like a sissy as he slowly reached for the door to open it and peeped inside.

He screamed, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Jaimes almost fainted from the ghastly sight before him. He screamed like a prissy little girly girl and immediately scampered out of the washroom as he slammed the door tightly shut behind him. Jaimes automatically slumped himself against the door to catch his breath. Never in his life had he come across something so gross and frightening.

"Bloody hell! That was THE most horrible thing I've ever seen... i-its... its disgusting... dammit... I can't believe nobody's even bothered to flush away their poo-poo in the toilet... now that's... t-that's downright sick in the mind... damn fucking public toilets..." Jaimes shouted out loud.

Jaimes spat on the ground. The grotesque image was still strongly etched in his mind. Jaimes knew that he had to do something. In fact, he would do anything just so as to take his mind away from the disgusting sight of the unflushed toilet.

Jaimes quickly pulls himself back to sanity when he finally decided on taking a stroll around the Observation Deck to take his mind off the entire ordeal. He walks past the parking lot and stopped by a set of frail-looking railings at the edge of the deck, staring at the fogged-up view in front of him while drooling like an idiot, as he contemplates at the mystic unknown.

"_In my sleepless dreams, I see that town... Shuddup Hill._

_You swear by your heart that you'd take me there again one fine day..._

_but you NEVER fucking do it... you big, fat liar! Why? Why? WHHYYYYY?_

_Anywhos, I'm all alone there now… being left behind to rot and die in our SPECIAL place... _

_and I'm waiting for you..._

_so come on baby, come on down... yeah baby... yeah..._

(Final Fantasy X introduction music playing in the background)

"Listen to my story... for this may be my last chance. My name is Jaimes. Jaimes Sonnderland... it all started out three days ago when I received an email... the 'sender' marked on the email said Marey, my wife's name. Its total horseshit, and couldn't possibly be true. That's what I keep telling myself. The dead can't write an email... especially when Marey is a computer idiot... for goodness sake, she can't even differentiate between a mouse and a keyboard, let alone write an email. Moreover, she doesn't even have a computer... Anyway, I killed her already... I really did! I saw to it when I bashed her head with a spanner and poured salt over her wound before making her swallow ten bottles of sleeping pills and pushing her off the cliff, sending her to her doom..." He wondered.

He then reached deep into his jacket to pull out an old picture of his wife. He admitted at the fact that his wife was ugly. In fact, she looked tremendously hideous in the picture with her dry and unruly brown hair, protruding eyes and crooked nose, and sausage-like swollen lips. Jaimes felt nauseous at the very sight of the picture. The look of his wife always makes him want to puke.

Jaimes quickly stuff the picture away as he continues to stare at the scenic view in front of him. "So why the hell am I looking for her now?" He questioned himself.

Jaimes' eyes suddenly opened wide, in complete terror.

"OH SHIT! Is she still alive? Waiting for me?" He gasped as he throws his hand to his mouth. "Damn..."

He quickly pulls out a piece of crumpled printout from his shirt pocket to read at its contents once more as he rubs at his chin with his hand and frown.

"Our SPECIAL place... DAMMIT... I'M NOT A BLOODY PSYCHIC! SO HOW THE BLOODY HELL DOES SHE EXPECT ME TO KNOW WHERE THE FUCK SHE IS? Shit... that bitch always takes the game of hide-and-seek far too serious... hmm... I wonder what the bloody hell is that sick bimbo talking about? This whole town wasn't even close to what I would call a place, let alone being special... in fact, its just a piece of waste land, if you ask me... okay, now let's see... our special place... hmm... a special place for what? The lovey-dovies? Ooooh, so touchy... yukes! Eh? Could she mean the park by the lake? Lake Torukka? The dreadful place where she showed me her granny's bathing suit? Eewww... I remembered that she was the one who made me wear that sickening looking piece of shit bathing suit. Big mistake, bitch... _BIG MISTAKE_! Oh, how I suffered... the humiliation... the embarrassment! The very thought of the children in the park laughing at me and calling me names still makes my blood boil..." He cringes at his teeth.

Jaimes knew that, somehow, his wife must not stay alive. There was only one thing left for him to do. He would have to locate her soon and finish her off, just like what he had started out three years ago.

He walks back over to his car as he opens the door to the driver's compartment and slid comfortably inside the vehicle. However, to his disappointment, he saw that the road in front of him was heavily barricaded with metal poles, wooden planks, canvas, concrete blocks, more wooden planks, carcasses of animals surrounded by vultures, barrels, bags of rubbish, even more wooden planks, crates, an overturned truck, five badly damaged automobiles, a crashed aircraft, and more wooden planks.

He sweatdrop.

"Fucking hell... damn stupid road block..." He finally blurted out.

Jaimes sighed and shakes at his head in disappointment. He then reached inside the glove compartment of his car to fetch himself a map of the forsaken town and scans through its contents as he traces his finger along the surface of the paper before finally locating an alternate route which he could take into the town.

"Hmm... there's this long winding trail through the forest that I can travel but..." He told himself. "But its damn bloody far... (groan) oh fuck... I guess I've got no other alternatives..."

Jaimes quickly slid the map into his pocket and exited from the car. He then walks forward and made a turn at the sign **"To ****Lake** **Torukka****"**. Jaimes walks down the flight of stony steps and follows along the heavily fogged trail through the forest.

* * *

Hours after walking around the forested trail... 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH... I-I... I can't see... I can't fucking see... I'm blind... bliiinnnnndddd!" He screamed, as he began to hyperventilate. Jaimes paused as he quickly stretch out his arms before him. "Oh... ha-ha... its just the fog..."

The imbecile continues down the many unwinding trails, venturing deeper into the heavily fogged forest. "Damn fog... I can't really see where I'm going... well, I guess I'd better slow down and watch my steps before I accidentally knock into something and... OUCH, DAMMIT!" He shouted out in pain as he finds himself crashing into a metal gate.

He curses and swears as he kicks at the metal gate in frustration.

Jaimes mumbles more vulgarities under his breath as he reached for the wretched gates to open it. He continues along his way through the sickly thick fogs until he finds himself arriving at an eerie cemetery.

"No shit! A cemetery? Damn... I'm like so totally fucked up this time..." Jaimes said to himself.

Jaimes felt queasily sick in the stomach as he hurriedly made his way past the many eerie-looking concrete tombstones. Jaimes' eyes were filled with uneasiness as he manoeuvres through the quiet cemetery when he accidentally bumped into someone along his path of travel.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He screamed hoarsely.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The woman shrieked.

Jaimes sweatdrop.

"I-I... I'm sorry... I was...um... just..." She stammered.

"Its okay, lady... I was just..."

"I'm... really... really sorry that I-I... I..."

"Its fine, really... and..."

"No... I'm..."

"I SAID ITS FINE... NOW SHUT UP ALREADY, YOU CRAZY BITCH!" He scowled.

The woman sweatdrop.

"Anyway, my name is Jaimes. What's yours, bitch?" He asked the woman.

"I'm Angeela." She replied as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Okay, Angeela... look, I did not mean to scare the shit out of your pants and... (looks at a nearby tombstone) HEY! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO THAT TOMBSTONE?" He shouted.

Angeela gasp and she quickly tries to dispose the can of spray paint in her hand behind her back by throwing it away into a nearby bush.

"Um... ha-ha... who? Me? I-I... um... I... nothing..." Angeela murmured.

"Nothing? You call those graffiti on the tombstone nothing?" He questioned her.

"Alright... alright... I did it... I DID it! I sprayed those pictures on the tombstone... but please don't arrest me… I was just getting bored... please… PLLEEEAAAAASSSSSSEEEEEE!" Angeela pleaded.

Jaimes sweatdrop.

"All right…" Jaimes said.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAH… PLLEEEAAAASSSSSEEEEEE!" She cried out.

"I said all right already! Dammit…" He said in annoyance.

"Oh thank you… thank you… THANK YOU!" Angeela shouted in joy as she grabbed at his hands to kiss.

(Kiss... kiss... kiss...)

"Okay… and… yes… okay... stop kissing my hands... that's enough… alright already… hey! Wait… let go… I SAY LET GO, BITCH… AAAAAHHHHHHH! STOP IT… I SAID STOP KISSING MY HANDS ALREADY!" He screamed in terror.

After much struggle, Angeela finally let go of his hands. Jaimes wiped his hands off of her saliva on her blouse.

"_Sheesh… what a nutcase!_" Jaimes thought to himself. But somehow, he did not want to let her know of what he had thought about her for he feared that she may jolly well just chase after him with a cleaver or something. The thought of being chased head-on-tail by a crazy bitch with a weapon was the last thing that he would want to experience. Jaimes suddenly felt sick in his stomach. He stares at the crazy bitch in front of him and pondered on why the hell is he even trying to continue this useless conversation with a lunatic.

"Anyway, I'm kinda lost..." He finally blurted out.

"Huh? L-O-S-T?" She mumbled, with an idiotic look splashed on her face.

"Yeah... I'm lost... haven't I made myself clear? ARE YOU DEAF OR SOMETHING?" He said as he rolls his eyes over.

"I can hear you clearly, you jackass... you don't have to shout... asshole!" She replied angrily.

Jaimes sweatdrop.

"Well?" Jaimes questioned.

"Well... what?" Angeela replied.

"I'm lost here… so could you help me out here?" He asked her again.

She stares at him like a complete moron.

"Um… Angeela? Angeela? Hello? (waves his hands right in front of her) Hello? I'm here. Angeela… hello?" He echoed out to her.

"Huh? What?" She muttered, in a moronic way as she stares at him with bambi eyes.

Jaimes slaps his hand on his face and shakes at his head.

"OMG! HAVEN'T YOU BEEN PAYING ANY ATTENTION, YOU FUCKING BITCH! IS YOUR MIDDLE NAME "STUPID" OR SOMETHING? I SAID I'M KINDA LOST AND I NEEDED SOME DIRECTIONS…" He shouted impatiently.

"Oh, that… right… um… so... um... so what is it that you want to know?" She asked innocently.

Jaimes had wanted to strangle her, and badly. His inner voice was screaming in his head. Jaimes stared at her in annoyance as he mumbles something under his breath, silently wishing for the idiotic bitch to drop dead this very instance. Her idiotic behavior was simply just too much for him to bear.

"Angeela, look here… I'm looking for Shuddup Hill... is THIS the correct way?" He clenched at his fist angrily while using his other hand to point at a certain direction.

"No... wasn't that where you came from just now?" She said.

"Oops... ha-ha... um... sorry... now, is THAT the correct way?" Jaimes smiled apologetically as he quickly pointed out in another direction.

"Well... duh! There's only that one road to town… its pretty hard for you to miss it, even with this hard-to-see irritating thick fog around… I guess even the blind could make their way to this town without their walking stick..." She said sarcastically.

"Oh, spare me your stupid little lectures and sarcastic theories, missy... anyway, thanks for the direction... Well, I guess I'd better be going off then… BYYEEEEEEEEEE!" He said, before walking away towards the direction of Shuddup Hill.

"But... but..." Angeela stammered.

Jaimes stopped and turns back.

"Now what?" He asked.

"This... uh... t-this town... there's something WRONG with it... its kinda hard to explain... anyway, with your intelligence, I bet you wouldn't even know what the hell I'm talking about even if I were to explain it to you..." She said in a more sarcastic manner.

"Oh yeah? Try me... you stupid bitch..." He scowled back at her.

"Well, you see... t-there's this rumor about this t-town... and..." She stammered.

"Oh my god!" He exclaimed. "Is it scary? L-like... like some moronic bogus nut-head with a cheap mask who chases after you while yielding a chainsaw or something?"

Angeela sweatdrop.

She was now getting a little frustrated with the naive man who stood before her. She fumbled at her words, "Well... maybe..."

"MAYBE? What do you mean "maybe"? Can't you just give me a more straightforward answer like a 'yes' or a 'no'?" He shouted angrily. Angeela was starting to get frightened. She was obviously scared of Jaimes' erratic change of moods, so much so, she was beginning to question the sanity of the weirdo in front of her.

"I-I... I don't know... that's why I say maybe... and its not just the sickly white fog either..." She replied, a little frightened.

"Sheesh... great! _NOW_ you tell me the fog is dangerous as well? So, what does the fog do? Eat me up or something?" He snickered.

"Um… well… um… maybe…"

"Dammit! You can just shove your stupid 'maybe... maybe... maybe' inside your bloody pockets and go stick your head in those tombstones for all I care... I'm going to this town no matter what!" Jaimes yelled.

"But why? Why? WHYYYYYYYY?" She screamed as she pulls at her hair.

Jaimes gulped. "Whoa lady... calm down, dude... you are scaring me..." He slowly inched himself away from her.

Angeela grunted, "I'm fine... (stares at Jaimes) and why are you standing so far away from me?"

"Ha-ha... I-I... I... um... I was afraid that I might contract that psychotic mental disease from you if I were to stand too close to you... ha-ha..." He said with a sheepish grin.

(SMACK!)

"OUCH! That hurts, man!" Jaimes cried, as he rubs at his sore cheek.

"And that's for being a smartass..." She replied. "Anyway, you just run along and go to your freaky town already... now leave me alone."

"Well, okay then... I... wait...d-did you just said 'fucking' town?" He murmured.

Angeela said impatiently," No, you silly... I said 'freaky' town."

"Phew... wow, for a moment there I thought that... WHAT! 'F-R-E-A-K-Y' TOWN? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? I THOUGHT YOU SAID THERE WAS JUST SOMETHING WEIRD ABOUT THE FOG? NOW, WHAT'S SO BLOODY FREAKY ABOUT THIS STUPID TOWN?" He shouted. "Oh no! Are there g-ghosts?" Jaimes suddenly gasped and screamed at the top of his lungs, "

"Nah! Its just some stupid urban legend the town people had made up about... (takes a look over at Jaimes) well... its... um... its nothing really... I guess I'm just talking too much... I'll just shut up." She said.

Jaimes immediately grabbed her by her shoulders and screamed at her face, with his eyes twitching. "What do you mean urban legends? What urban legends? Tell me, dammit!"

Angeela sweatdrop as she looks around and smiles nervously. "(ahem) Well... there's... um... no c-clean toilet in this town..." Her voice trailed off.

"WHAT? N-no clean t-toilets? There really are no clean toilets in this town?" He yelped.

"Um... yes..."

Jaimes fainted.

* * *

Later... 

"Hey wake up, you sissy boy..." Angeela called out to him.

"Huh? Where the hell am I?" He said, ass he groggily rubs at his eyes while he stifles a yawn.

"In the cemetery..."

"WHAT? AM I DEAD ALREADY? OH NO… I'M DEAD... I'M FUCKING DEAD… I'M DEEAAADDDD! PLEASE DON'T BURY ME NEXT TO MY AUNT MATHILDA... SHE SMELLS... PLLEEEAAAASSSSSSEEEEEEE!" He pleaded.

"Shut the fuck up, you asshole… you are not dead yet… Just go to your Shuddup Hill already… now buzz off…" She shooed him away with her dainty little hand.

"Oh, right... wait... but... b-but you said that there were no clean toilets in that town... I'm scared of dirty toilets…"

"You look kinda pale in the face and you talk as if you've seen a ghost of something... come on, its just some dirty toilets, that's all..."

Jaimes trembles and shivers.

"Jaimes, are you all right?" She asked.

"No... you don't understand, Angeela... its not JUST some dirty toilets.. you should see what WAS inside these dirty toilets... i-its... its what's inside these toilets that making it even worse than ghosts... i-its... its disgusting and... its... WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Jaimes broke down and cry.

Angeela sweatdrop.

"Look here, mister crybaby... why do you even want to go to this town anyway then?" She asked curiously.

Jaimes wipes away the tears on his face.

"Huh? (sniffles) Oh... I-I... uh... (sniffles) I-I'm looking for someone..." He replied.

"Who... who... who... is it?"

"Stop your stammering, bitch… it sounds stupid… anyway, I'm gonna look for someone very important to me... I'd do anything to kill her..."

"Jaimes, did you just say 'kill her'?" She exclaimed.

"Oops... no... no... no... I-I...um... I meant I'd kill to be WITH her again... ha-ha..." He said behind a fake smile.

"Oh, I see… well, me too...but not on the killing part though. Anyway, I'm looking for my mama... I... I... uh... I mean my mother. Its been so long ever since I've last saw her when she got busted at that prostitute joint down the street... I really missed her. Also, I thought that that pimp father and gigolo brother of mine might be building sandcastles here, but I just can't seem to find them..."

Jaimes yawned.

Angeela sweatdrop.

"I-I... I'm sorry... I guess these are not your problems..." Angeela said while feeling a little embarrassed.

"No... its okay... I wasn't really paying much attention to what you've been blabbering about for the past couple of minutes anyway..."

Angeela sweatdrop.

"Say… you did mention something about looking for someone too? Yes? No?" He queried.

"Yes... I was looking for my mother..."

"Oh, right... (looks impatiently around the place and yawns) anyway, I hope you'll find your pet goldfish soon, Angeela..."

"ITS MY M-O-T-H-E-R, DAMMIT! I SAID I WAS LOOKING FOR MY MOTHER, YOU ASSHOLE!" Angeela shouted.

"Whatever..." He replied.

Angeela sweatdrop.

* * *

Moments later… 

Jaimes busily walks down the many winding paths as he heads for the town of Shuddup Hill. Jaimes soon finds himself arriving at the town. _"Eh? I'm in Shuddup Hill already? Hmmm... that's fast... consider all that stupid long walks through the forest... not to mention wasting my time talking with that fucking moron bitch in the cemetery and..."_ He looked around. "Hey! Where the fuck is everybody?" He wondered.

Now standing at the intersection of Lyndsay Avenue and Sendars Street, Jaimes could not help but noticed a fairly large patch of red substance on the surface of the road.

"Yukes... what the bloody hell is this? Is it blood?" He frowned.

He uses his finger to swoop up a small amount of the red substance and put it into his mouth.

"Eewwwwwwwwwww... it IS BLOOD!"

Then, in his midst of spitting out the disgusting taste of stale blood inside his mouth, he accidentally caught sight of a weird silhouette, in the form of the shadow walking unsteadily along the heavily fogged road in front of him. The shadow staggers clumsily, and even trips and falls over many times before he picks himself up and continues to walk through the thick fog.

Jaimes immediately gave chase after the shadow.

"Hey... you there... the stupid shadow... come back here... you hear me?" He shouted out loud.

The shadow continues to move further and deeper into the fog and down the streets until it disappears into the whites of the hazy fog.

"WOW! That shadow just now... meh, he's one fast dude..." He thought to himself. "Anyways, to hell with that bastard... Now, where could that stupid Marey be?"

Jaimes digs out his map.

_"Our __Special Place__..."_ His mind wanders as he silently refers to the map in his hand. "The GrossWater Park... that must be the fucking special place Marey's blabbering about... damn, I'm such a genius... tee-hee..." He mused as he quickly headed in the direction towards the park.

He soon chanced upon a cross-section, where he sees more trail of blood slithering around the corner as it continues down the road

_"What the-? More blood? Damn, is that mysterious shadow thing having a period or something? Tee-hee... wait... so that bleeding shadow is not a guy afterall... Eh? It must be a girl... I mean, with all these period and bloody thing-y... ha-ha..." _He snickered. "No wait... if it's a girl... then... t-then... could it be... could it... M-Marey? Is that Marey?"He gasped aloud.

Jaimes quickly ran along the street down the deserted and bloody lane until he came across a filthy underpass construction area.

"Hey! Where'd that pathetic blood-leaking female shadow fucker go?" He thought. "Hmm... the trail of blood ends here..."

The idiot ransacked the entire place and examined the area. Disgusting wet excretion seeps from the many broken pipes along the side and the pungent smell of decay seems to fill the entire atmosphere. Jaimes immediately puked.

(Sssssst….)

"Huh? What the-?" He said, as he looked up from his pool of vomit.

(Sssssst…)

It was the irritating noise of static. Jaimes moves around the vicinity, trying his best to locate the source of the noise.

(Sssssst…)

It wasn't long before Jaimes finally managed to see a tiny handheld radio lying on some wooden planks inside the barricaded area. He gingerly squeezes himself through the gap between the barricades and into the forbidden area to take a closer look at the electronic gadget.

(Sssssst…)

"Huh? A radio? What's with the radio?"

Suddenly, from the corner of his eyes, Jaimes caught a glimpse of something moving inside the barricaded area. He realized that he was not alone. Jaimes quickly stuff the radio inside his pocket before turning his head over to look at the inner compound of the barricaded construction site.

He screamed loudly.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Final Fantasy X and all its series. I also do not own Silent Hill, Konami does. 

**A/N:** Please R&R.


	2. Chapter 2: The Key to Darkness

**Shuddup Hill 2**

**Chapter 2: The Key to Darkness**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Jaimes screamed like a little girl.

(Creature gurgles) - _Translation: (screams) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Dammit... you just scare the chicken shit outta me... _

In the midst of the debris-filled construction area, standing amongst the shadows was a smelly, and sickeningly deformed female prostitute in an ill-fitting straightjacket. The deformed female prostitute creature then spat at Jaimes before she resumes back to her horrid unorthodox disgusting dance, as she farts and burps to the wonderful sound of static from the radio.

The sight of the dancing creature in front of him was beginning to burn his eyes.

"AIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE... my eyes... my eyes are burning... they are burninnnnggggg..." He winced as he furiously rubs at his eyes.

Jaimes immediately felt nauseous and his knees became weak. He staggers a few steps backward and whined like a slaughtered pig. Jaimes desperately searches around the area, hoping to find something that would protect him against the filthy piece of stinky female humanoid.

Jaimes then chanced upon some abandoned wooden crates lying next to him and he quickly rips a part of a piece of wooden plank from one of the crates.

"A-All right, you freaky smelly bastard... stay back... um... sit... sit boy, sit... um... roll over? Um... play dead... " He shouted aggressively at the creature.

(Creature gurgles) – _Translation: Ha-ha... I'm not a dog, stupid human... muwahahahahaha... this is sooo funny... ha-ha (snorts)... oh boy... hahahaha (snickers)... what a sucker! Wahahahahaha... _

"What are you laughing at? And who are you calling stupid?" He shouted at the creature.

(Creature gurgles) – _Translation:_ Whatever... a_nyways, just return me MY radio and I'll spare your little pathetic life... tee-hee... _

"What do you mean the radio's yours? Its mine, okay? You disgusting stinky-bitch-in-straightjacket freak!" Jaimes said sarcastically as he dances around like an idiot, pointing to the radio in his pocket. "You want this fucking radio? Come and get it... ha-ha... finders keepers... losers weepers..."

The creature continues to drag itself forward, closing up on him.

(Creature gurgles) – _Translation: Why you little-! You return me that radio this instance... you fucking thief... THIEF... THHIIIEEEEFFFFFF! _

"How dare you call me a thief? Y-you... you freak... now back off..." Jaimes told the creature off.

(Creature gurgles) – _Translation: Oh shut the fuck up... you are just a mere unworthy piece of shit... _

"Hey! Mind your language..." He retorted.

(Creature gurgles) – _Translation: Fuck you... _

"WHAT? Well, fuck back to you too... dammit!" He shouted at the creature angrily.

(Creature gurgles) – _Translation: Whatever... sissyboy... _

"What the-? Who are you calling a sissy? How rude of you... now shut your bloody mouth up and prepare to die... haha... DIEEEEEEEEEE... y-you freaky foul creature... " Jaimes spat in disgust. He could no longer tolerate such audacity of being insulted by a mere sickening creature. Jaimes finally decides to end all this nonsense as he swiftly lunged forward and taking a forceful swing at the wooden plank in his hand, directly across the deformed skull of the creature.

"Hi-yeeeee-yahhhhh..." He shouted.

(Creature gurgles) – _Translation: Ouch... pain... pain... stop it and... AAAAAAAH! THERE'S NAILS ON THE WOOD! Dammit... its bloody painful... STOP IT... you sick fuck... STTOOOPPPP! _

"Ha-ha... yeah. yeah... whatever... call me stupid names for all you want, I don't really give a damn... I'm not the one being beaten up here anyway... ha-ha..." He snorted.

(Creature gurgles) – _Translation: Help... HEEEEELLLP! _

The two of them ran round and round the place. Jaimes persistently chases after the creature with his wooden plank while the creature retaliated by squirting out smelly STD-filled piss from her butt. Jaimes puked and screamed bloody murder. The smell. The gore. Jaimes could no longer bear the insult. He continues to attack the deformed creature with the wooden plank until she fell dead onto the floor. Jaimes then completes his violent act by lifting up the slimy body of the creature as he performs his famous back-breaking stunt and thrusting the creature down onto the ground before using his leg to viciously stamp on the creature's head, crushing her head to a mere pulp, and splattering the insides of her skull all over the place in a horrendous way.

Jaimes scratches his head as he glances over at the horrific sight of the bashed-up, and obviously dead, creature on the ground. "What in the name of fuck is this piece of shit she-thing creature, anyway? Eeeeeewww... it doesn't even look human... I mean, it doesn't have eyes or a mouth... so how the hell did she talk to me just now? (Thinks for a while) Oh my god! Could it be that the creature speaks through her... (peeps at the lower torso of the creature's body) Eeeeeeeeeeew... I don't think I want to know... this is just so gross..."

(Sssssst...)

He then remembered about the cheap-looking radio he had picked up earlier and dug it out of his pocket.

"Oh yeah... this radio here..." He wondered. "This thing broken or something?"

He started to fidget at the antenna on the gadget in his hand when the antenna falls off.

"D'oh... damn stupid antenna..." He grumbled. Jaimes quickly bends over to pick up the loose antenna on the ground and stick it back into the radio in his hand.

(Sssssst…)

"Hmm... still no sound... let's see... dammit... this is so stupid..." He said as he continues to fidget around with the antenna on the radio. "Wait... I-I... I think I'm getting something here..."

_(Sssssst... The hills are alive with the sound of music... With songs they have sung for a thousand years... Sssssst... The hills fill my heart with the sound of music... My heart wants to sing every song it hears... Sssssst...) _

Jaimes sweatdrop.

"Huh? What the fuck is this, anyway? Ooooh... a mushy mushy '_The_ _Sound of Music' _song for the brainless, eh? Yucks... anyway, must be the poor reception inside here... I'd better go outside and try again." He grumbled as he shakes at the stupid cheap radio in his hand.

Jaimes slowly walks over to the barricaded entrance and squeezes himself through the gaps between the barricades again and back to where he had come from earlier. He continues to shake at the radio.

(Sssssst...)

"Damn fucking radio...!" He cursed under his breath as he shakes vigorously at the forsaken gadget in his hand.

Suddenly, a strange sound crackled through the bombastic sounds of static.

_(Sssssst... Jaim... ou... come no... fuc...er... damn... wh... why... yo... idio... I... wai...ng... her... come... righ... he... ove... shi... otel... hurr... ry... up... get... impa...tien...t... Ja...Jaim... Sssssst...) _

"Oh great... the reception outside here is even worse... must be some stupid radio broadcast obsessed insane bitch or something... (shouts at the radio) HELLO? BITCH IN THE RADIO... YOU ARE KILLING MY AIR TIME, DAMMIT... NOW BUZZ OFF ALREADY!" Jaimes shouted as he rolls his eyes over. "Oh, whatever... I suppose I could probably sell this lousy piece of crap at the flea market... hmmm... Well, guess I'll just have to carry this unwanted piece of thrash along with me for the time being then..." He grumbled as he puts the item back inside his pocket.

Jaimes refers back to the map, as he tries to trace along the map for the way to The GrossWater Park. Jaimes quickly heads back to Lyndsay Avenue and trotted his way towards the intersection of Catz and Vakzz Street as he whistled merrily while hopping around the deserted place like an idiot.

"Tra... la-la... la-la-la..." He giggles like a girl as he happily strolled along the streets.

Suddenly, the familiar foul acidic smell once again fills the air. Jaimes stops and sniffs around at the air. _"The stinky-bitch-in-straightjacket?" _He frowned. However, before he could even scream "Holy shit!", a deformed-looking female prostitute in a straightjacket creature, similar to the one which he had encountered earlier at the construction site, quickly staggers out along the deserted streets and approached him. Soon, many more of these disgusting female prostitute creatures started appear and they began to dance around him like a bunch of lunatics as they squirts their ever filthy STD-filled pisses at him.

"AIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE..." He screamed like a girl.

Jaimes immediately swings at the wooden plank in his hands at the irritating creatures. One by one, the creatures falls to the ground groaning in pain.

(Random Creature No.1 Gurgles) – _Translation: Ouch... my leg... my leeeeeeeeeeeeeeg! _

(Random Creature No.2 Gurgles) – _Translation: Damn... my hands... I-I... I can't feel my hands... I think they are broken... AAAAAAAH! _

(Random Creature No.3 Gurgles) – _Translation: _(Groaning in pain) _Ouchie... pain... pain... um... hey! Wait a minute... _(Looks over to Random Creature No.2) _Yo, dumbass... Of course you can't feel your hands... because WE DON'T HAVE ANY HANDS, DAMMIT! _

(Random Creature No.2 Gurgles) – _Translation: Huh? Uh... oh, right... ha-ha... _

Jaimes sweatdrop.

"Shut up... you sick freaks..." He told the writhing creatures on the ground before sticking his foot on their head, and squashing the pathetic creatures to pulps.

(All Creatures Gurgle) – _Translation: (agony screams) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! _

**

* * *

**

Moments later...

Jaimes soon came across a filthy looking caravan and enters it. He looks around the interior compartment of the caravan. The entire place was a thrash. Jaimes wriggle at his dainty little nose at the pungent inside the caravan as he walks through the messy interior.

"Dammit... this whole place smells... and... AIIIIIIIIEEEE... " He glares at the mattress on the bed as he gasped in shock. "What the-? U-urine stains on the bedsheet? Now that is just so gross..." He screamed in disgust.

Jaimes felt sick. He was utterly shocked. Jaimes was disgusted by the fact that the town people were not toilet trained. The very thought of these people peeing in their own bed made Jaimes cringe in agony.

"And Marey used to tell me how _WONDERFUL_ this place is... dammit, I think she has been lying to me all this while... Fuck her... Fuck this town... FUCK EVERYTHING!" He screamed and quickly turns his head away from the ghastly sight. It was when the imbecile noticed a strip of paper lying on a table top next to the bed. Jaimes wastes no time in picking up the piece of paper. He strains his eyes painfully while trying to make out the bloody, horrible, and almost illegible handwritings on the paper.

"Meet me at Newlie's Pub..." He finally reads aloud. "Huh? Who the hell wrote this anyway? What ugly handwritings... I bet my granny can write better with her leg... sheesh..."

Jaimes threw the note away in disgust and left the caravan as he begun his merry way towards the pub mentioned in the note.

**

* * *

**

After many hours of running around the streets like a complete fool and being chased as well as attacked by more of those freaky deformed female prostitutes in those unearthly straightjackets with their sickening STD-filled pisses, Jaimes eventually managed to find the stupid pub mentioned in the note.

The idiot dances around and claps at his hands before he enters into the pub.

The interior of the pub was sickly empty and deserted, like the rest of the town. Jaimes obviously noticed the many newspapers pasted on the glass windows as he wanders around the dark and dusty place.

"What low-lives... to think they even resorted to using these cheap newspapers as their sun screen alternatives... what a disgrace... tsk... tsk... tsk... no wonder they've got no customers around here..." Jaimes snickers. "Eh? What the hell are these writings on the newspapers?"

Jaimes stares at the freshly painted words sprawled across on the newspaper **"There _WAS_ a crack here... its missing now"**.

"Dammit... everything here just doesn't make any sense... what the bloody hell is this missing crack all about? If it's a crack they want, I'll give it to them then... tee-hee..." He chuckled.

Jaimes looks around the place before going over to the bar counter to pick up an ashtray and hurls it hard at one of the glass windows.

(Clonk)

"Eh? What the fuck-?" Jaimes muttered.

Miraculously, the glass window did not break. Jaimes slowly walks over to the window and peels slightly at the newspaper on the window to look at the glass surface. Strange enough, only a tiny crack was visible. Jaimes scratches at his head. _"What strange phenomenon!" _Suddenly, an unbelievable thing happened. Jaimes stares in complete shock as the crack on the window slowly disappears.

"WOOOOO-AAAAAAAH..." Jaimes gasped in admiration.

He then continues to search around the filthy pub when he sees an Ouija Board lying on the bar counter. He quickly picked it up.

"Ooohhh... an Ouija Board... goody goody... now what shall I ask? Hmm... let's see..." He wondered. "Oh yeah... Ouija Board... Ouija Board... where can I find that fucking Marey bitch?"

The marker on the board moves along the many alphabets to form the word **"S-H-U-D-D-U-P... H-I-L-L"**.

"Duh! Stupid board... I _KNOW _that... dammit... I'm already in this stupid town..." He grumbles under his breath as he rolls his eyes over. "Alright now, Ouija Board... where the hell shall I go next?" He asks again.

**"M-A-R-T-I-A-N... L-A-N-E". **

Jaimes quickly refers to the map of Shuddup Hill to locate Martian Lane. He then stuffs the board inside his _super-duper-miracle-storage-pocket_ before leaving the pub in haste to for his next destination.

_"What could be there waiting for me at __Martian Lane__? Hmm... c-could it be... a pot of gold? No... a pot of gold is only found at the end of the rainbow... I think... or is it the drain? Oh whatever... so what could be it? I mean, what could be there for me at __Martian Lane__? Hmmm... _(gasp_) C-could it be M-Marey?_" He thought deeply as he walks down the quiet street. "_No... its way too easy... she always make hide-and-seek a scary game... stupid Marey... that crazy bitch could hide in a secluded place for days... and even months... nobody can find her that easily... damn, that stupid bitch..._" Jaimes silently screamed in his brain.

Jaimes finally arrives at his destination. He cautiously walks along the narrow lane. As he slowly approaches closer to the end of the lane, the putrid pungent smell of rotten meat and excretion lingers strongly in the air. He choked and gagged at the horrible stench.

"_What in the name of pee-pee poo-poo pumpkin shit is that bloody disgusting smell?_" His mind wanders as he looks around.

Jaimes could feel his nerve system beginning to break down as he neared the horrible stench. When he had finally arrived at the end of the lane, Jaimes gasped at the sight before him.

At the extreme end of the lane, was a severely decomposed human being lying motionlessly on the ground with tons of maggots and excretion all over his dead body. The putrid pungent smells so bad that even the maggots, which were supposed to be feasting on the body, also died from the horrible stench. The sight before him sickened him so much that Jaimes puked all over himself.

Jaimes finally decided that enough was enough. He could no longer take more of these craps anymore. He was going to just leave Marey to rot in this crazy hellhole and go home.

"To hell with that fucking bitch..." He grumbled.

However, just as he was about to turn around, Jaimes saw something beaming brightly in the hand of the dead body. Jaimes eyes sparkled at the very sight.

"Ooooooooh... blink-blink..." He chuckled.

Jaimes was drawn to the shiny object just like bees to honey, as he curiously inched forward to the smelly corpse for a closer look at it. The pungent was now beginning to get from bad to worse. Jaimes tried to control his puke as he dangerously attempts to reach for the sparkling item in the hand of the disgusting corpse.

As soon as he had snatched the item from the hand of the corpse, Jaimes immediately hurried out of the bacteria-infested lane and back onto the main road. Once he had reached the outside of the main road, Jaimes furiously licks the item clean before holding it up to his face to have a better look at it. To his surprise, he finds himself staring at a grimy old key in his hand. The tag on the key reads **"WoodeShit Apartment"**.

He then digs out the Ouija Board from his _super-duper-miracle-storage-pocket. _

"Ooooooh... Ouija Board... Ouija Board... holy Ouija Board... where the fuck is this apartment?" He asked.

**"W-O-O-D-E-S-H-I-T... A-P-A-R-T-M-E-N-T" **

"Well, duh!" He said, as he rolls his eyes over. _"I can see that... you sick retarded board..." _

**"W-O-O-D-E-S-H-I-T... A-P-A-R-T-M-E-N-T" **

"Okay... okay... I get it..." Jaimes grumbled annoyingly.

He swiftly made a quick reference on the town map.

"The WoodeShit Apartment... hmmm... let's see... the apartment is over... um... (traces his finger along the map) here and... huh? What the hell? B-but that's not where I want to go... I want to go to The GrossWater Park, dammit..." He protested.

**"W-O-O-D-E-S-H-I-T... A-P-A-R-T-M-E-N-T"**

**"W-O-O-D-E-S-H-I-T... A-P-A-R-T-M-E-N-T"**

**"W-O-O-D-E-S-H-I-T... A-P-A-R-T-M-E-N-T"**

**"W-O-O-D-E-S-H-I-T... A-P-A-R-T-M-E-N-T" **

The marker on the Ouija Board furiously moves along the many alphabets to show the name of the apartment building repeatedly.

Jaimes sweatdrop.

**"W-O-O-D-E-S-H-I-T... A-P-A-R-T-M-E-N-T"**

**"W-O-O-D-E-S-H-I-T... A-P-A-R-T-M-E-N-T"**

**"W-O-O-D-E-S-H-I-T... A-P-A-R-T-M-E-N-T"**

**"W-O-O-D-E-S-H-I-T... A-P-A-R-T-M-E-N-T"**

"Alright... ALRIGHT... I GET IT... STUPID FUCKING BOARD!" He curses and swears as he throws the board hard onto the ground. He then jumps on the board, crushing it to pieces. "Die... DIE, BOARD... DIE... MUWAHAHAHAHA... DIIIIIIIIIEEEE..." His psychotic scream echoes throughout the entire town, as it cuts through the silence of the town, scaring all the monsters and creatures lurking around the place.

Jaimes then decided that his trip to The GrossWater Park would have to wait. He was going to the WoodeShit Apartment.

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, back at the cemetery...

Angeela saw Jaimes leave the cemetery. She was glad that the sissyboy was finally gone. Once again, she had all the time to herself. Angeela happily turns around to continue with her tomb-digging adventure.

"Oh shit... which tomb did I stop at just now?" She started to question herself. She crawls around the place as she places her ears on the ground to listen to the soil, and using her tongue to lick at the many tombstones.

Angeela soon finds the badly graffiti-ed tombstone which she was working on just before that sissy freak Jaimes had interrupted. The tombstone bears the sprayed-on ugly wordings "AnGeeLa wUz hERe".

"Oh... so here it is... tee-hee" She mused as she throws herself at the tombstone when suddenly, she felt something grabbed at her foot.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" She screamed as she slipped and knocked her head on a tombstone. "OUCH! Dammit!" She shouted. "What the motherfucker piece of shit was that?"

Angeela rubs at her aching head as she turns around to see a rotting hand with its peeling flesh dangling by the bones, as a zombie was slowly sprouting out from beneath the soil. "M-mama? Mama? Is that you, mama?" She called out. Angeela strains her eyes at the figure in front of her for a better look. However, because of her poor eyesight, she mistook the zombie for her mother. "It _IS_ you, mama... Oh, mama... how I missed you... mama..." She quickly rushes over to kiss at the decaying hand.

(Kiss... kiss... kiss...)

The living undead moaned in pure terror as it struggles to break away from the kissing-freak.

(Zombie moans) – _Translation: Eeeeeeeeeew... Get off of me, bitch..._

"Mama... stop struggling... I can't kiss your hand properly if you don't keep absolutely still..." She said.

After much anticipated struggle, the zombie eventually breaks free from her clutches. "Wait... mama... what are you doing? And why are you digging at the soil? Are you trying to run away from me _AGAIN_?Where do you think you are going this time, mama? Mama?"

(Zombie moans) – _Translation: NO... Go away... I'm not your mama... I'm just a living undead trying to scare you... so you just get away from me already... I just wanna dig my way back to my tomb... WAAAAAAA! _

"What? You are _NOT _my mama? YOU ARE NOT MY MAMA! (gasp) HOW DARE YOU IMPERSONATE MY MAMA... YOU... YOU..." She shouted angrily. "I'll make sure you pay for all this... for pretending to be my mama... for making me kiss your filthy decomposing hand... eeeeeeeeeeeew... YOU SHALL PAY FOR IT... HA-HA... YOU SHALL PAY FOR IT DEARLY WITH YOUR LIFE... MUWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

She quickly takes out her trusty knife and plunge it hard into the zombie's hand.

(Zombie moans) – _Translation: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! _

"MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... DIE... YOU SHALL DIEEEEEE... HEE-HEE...!" She shrieks madly as she continues to stab at the zombie until it falls dead to the ground.

"So, you want to play dead, eh?" She snorted. Angeela uses the knife to slice open the zombie's stomach and rips all its internal organs out.

"Hahahahahahahaha..." She laughed madly.

Angeela continues to slash at the lifeless body of the zombie, just to make sure that the zombie wasn't faking its death. After for like 20,000 over slashes, Angeela finally stopped her vicious butcher to wipe away the many splatters of blood as well as some of the zombie's internal organs off from her face. "Phew... its finally over and... (looks at her bloody self)... AAAAAAAAAAAAH! Dammit... I've just taken my shower, and now I'm dirty again... well, I guess I'll have to go back home again for a quick wash-up..." She grumbled as she stared at the bloody mess on her. _"Mama would definitely freak out if she sees me in this mess..." _

Angeela hurriedly walks towards the gate at the other end of the cemetery, with the bloodied knife in one of her hands, as she fumbles at her pocket to dig out her house key with her other hand.

The tag on her key reads **"Room 109, Boo Tweak Apartment"**.

**

* * *

**

Jaimes stuck out his tongue, looking like an idiot, as he inserts the apartment gate key into the rusty padlock on the chainlink. He stubbornly twisted and turn on the key, trying to release the locking mechanism on the padlock, but to no avail.

"Come on... come on... COME ON! Stupid lock... why won't you open... dammit" He mutters under his breath as he furiously fidgeted at the key in the lock.

(Sound of broken key)

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He screamed. Jaimes' eyes twitched in agony as he stared blankly at remaining half of the what's left of the key stuck inside the padlock. _"Why me? WHY ME? WHHYYYYYY?" _Jaimes pulls at his hair and ran round in circles, screaming at the top of his lungs.

In his anger, Jaimes runs over to the gate and he uses his wooden plank to whack the daylight out of the rusty lock until it breaks. After cracking up the rusty lock, Jaimes briskly pushes the gate open as he walks into the compound of the WoodeShit Apartment and enters the WoodeShit Apartment.

**

* * *

**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own The Sound of Music, and Konami is still the proud owner of Silent Hill.

**A/N:**

**Jesse217: **Yes, its me alright... ha-ha... anywho, thanks a lot for your warm review... I'm also glad to see you around... LOL

**Lack Thereof: **Me too... I was devastated when I realized that all my previous works were gone... but anyways, I'm still glad that there's someone who appreciates my works... It really is my greatest honor... YAAAAAAAAAAYYYYY! Thank you!

**OrpheumZero: **Thank you... I appreciate your kind review... I've read your work "Silent Hill: Restless parody" and its hilarious and very witty... I simply loved it... look forward to more chapters of your wonderful parody...

**Morbid ****Cheshire** Ha-ha... I really liked your humorous review... "getting choked on laughing while reading"... ha-ha... glad that you liked it... thank you... thank you... thank you!

**Kaggerz:** Thanks... anyway, I like that description of the so-called patient demon which you and your friend had nicknamed... "prostitutes in straight jackets that sprayed STD-filled piss"... Oh my god! That's marvelous... which is why I named the creatures in my second chapter after this nick, as a dedication to you and your friends... hope you all like it...


	3. Chapter 3: Of Love and Hatred

**Shuddup Hill 2**

**Chapter 3: Of Love and Hatred**

Angeela dragged at her feet as she mingled through the heavily-fogged town, heading towards her residential apartment. She busily brushed off the many slimy remains of the zombie's insides from her hair, face, and her smelly little blouse as she walked down the empty streets, when suddenly, she hears the sound of someone screaming.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Why me? WHY ME? WHHYYYYYY?" The voice echoed through the streets, reverberating noisily in her ears.

"Holy-motherfucker... what the dick was that?" She exclaimed, looking around her surroundings with cautious eyes. _"I could have sworn it sounded like... like the sissy boy whom I've met in the cemetery earlier...say, what's his name...hmm..." _She wondered in her mind. "Oh right... Jaimes!" She exclaimed. Angeela shook at her head as she continued with her journey. _"I wonder what he had gotten himself into this time..."_ Angeela said to herself, as she happily hopped down the street. _"... that girly freak." _

(Moments later...)

Angeela opened the door to her apartment and entered. "Mama, you back?" She shouted. The imbecile filthy bitch slowly closed the door behind her and walked further into the apartment when she overheard some noise coming from one of the rooms. Angeela cautiously tiptoed towards the source of the noise and placed her ear on the surface of a white door and listened.

Silence.

_"What the fuck?" _She thought. _"I could have sworn on my mama's life that I heard some farting noises coming from the inside of this room..." _

She stared with her mouth wide open like an idiot at the white door. _"Oh my god! C-could it... could it be Mama?" _She wondered. "Mama? Is that you inside? And did you just fart?" She shouted. With trembling fingers, Angeela slowly reached for the knob on the white door. "Mama?" She gave the knob a gentle turn and lightly pushed it open. "Mama, I-" She stopped her sentence abruptly as she peeped through the door opening and saw what was inside the room.

Angeela screamed.

**

* * *

**

Jaimes stares at the interior of the apartment in front of him. The entire place was in a hell of a mess. The main lobby of the apartment building was in a complete wreck. The pungent smell of urine lingered heavily in the air. "Damn that fucking Marey bitch! To think that she kept emphasizing that 'oh, how be-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-autiful this stupid town was'...like_ duh, _for crying out loud, it's a fucking beautiful town all right... for the DEAD!" He shouted angrily, as he threw his fist in the air. He then continued to move forward when he accidentally kicked upon a broken chair next to him. "FUCK!" He screamed. "Dammit! Don't they pay any electrical bills here anymore?" He mumbled. "Damn this miserable town and..." He gingerly felt around the surface of the floor with his foot. "GAH! What the fuck is this sticky thing on the floor?" He screamed. _"No wait... I don't think I wanna know..."_

Jaimes immediately looked away. He was beginning to feel sick. Jaimes was starting to think that all of this was a mistake. He kept thinking that his trip to this forsaken town was, in fact, a huge mistake. Not only had he suffered the injustice of being contaminated by that all the filth and gore in this town, he was going to miss the latest episode of Barney. Ah yes. The ever-disgusting big purple blob of mass, which all the ignorant children came to know and love. Jaimes groaned.

Miraculously, Jaimes somehow managed to find the map of the apartment pinned on the notice board next to him. "Well... look-it here... a fucking map of the apartment... Geez... these townfolk's really not that bright afterall, are they? For goodness sake, they even need a map to find their way to their apartment? What is this? A treasure hunt or something?" He grunted. _"Weirdos..."_

Jaimes stupidly slid the map inside his pocket and proceeded to inspect the area. He then picked up a suspicious-looking Health Drink sitting by the bottom of the stairway. _"Nice... I wonder if its cholesterol-free?" _He thought, as he conveniently gulped down its contents in one shot.

"YUCKS!" Jaimes shouted. He cringed at the bile tasting liquid that lingered inside his mouth. Jaimes desperately clawed at his tongue, trying to rid of the horrible taste in his mouth. "_What kind (cough) of fucking health drink (cough) is this? Must be the drink for (cough) the dead!" _Jaimes was beginning to wonder if the drink was even expired.

Jaimes hastily threw the bottle away in disgust and headed for the nearest door. But to his dismay, the knob on the door was broken. He curses and swears.

"Why you -BEEP- -BEEP- you son of a -BEEP- -BEEP-..." He stopped abruptly. "Hey, why did you 'beep-ed' me?" Jaimes asked.

"The language you used was too foul and vulgar to be used in this parody... mind you, there are children and infants reading this story..." The author (that's me) told him.

"Infants? What do you mean _infants_?" Jaimes frowned. "Infants _DO NOT _read!"

"I'm afraid they do, Jaimes"

"No they don't!"

"They do, Jaimes."

"Says who?"

"Me... Cause I'm the Author... and I do all the penning of the story."

"What the fuck? Well, you know what? You can just shove your –BEEP- -BEEP- -BEEP- up your –BEEP- -BEEP- and keep them in your –BEEP- -BEEP- -BEEP- -BEEP-" Jaimes screamed. "HEY? WHY'D YOU 'BEEP-ED' ME _AGAIN_?"

"Um... Jaimes, your language... _final_ warning."

"Alright..." Jaimes growled, folding his arms in anger as he childishly kicked at the tiny rocks on the floor. "This is _SO _not fun..."

And so, Jaimes ascended up the flight of stairs to the second floor.

(Later...)

Jaimes soon arrived at the hallway of the second floor. He carefully walked along the poorly illuminated narrow hallway, trying his hands on the knobs of every door he encountered. But unfortunately, most of the doors were either locked or broken. Fortunately, Jaimes had managed to come across a perfectly-perfect door with perfect working condition and he quickly made his way inside.

(Inside Room 205...)

As soon as he had stepped inside the room, a strong beam of light immediately blinded him. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH... MY EYES... MY EYESSSS... THEY ARE BURNING!" He hissed.

After hissing and screaming for a good hour, Jaimes finally collapsed in exhaustion from all the screaming.

Jaimes then slowly crawled towards the side of the room, while he continued to cry out and writhed like a pig. The moron then painfully strained open his beady eyes barely enough to realize that he was not blind after all, and that it was just a fucking flashlight, attached on a mannequin in front of him, that was making everything look like a patch of white. _"Damn that bloody flashlight..." _

He abruptly got up from the dusty floor and walked towards the mannequin. On the mannequin was a sickly-looking purple dress with many bright yellow dots and pink flowers on it. _"Hmm... this looked like Marey's favorite Sunday dress..."_ He thought.

Jaimes removed the flashlight off the dummy.

Suddenly, a dismembered mannequin sprawled across the floor behind the disgustingly-dressed mannequin moved in the most obscene manner, as though it was suffering from the ultimate orgasm of its life.

"GAH!" Jaimes shrieked. "What the fuck?

He quickly whipped out his trusty wooden plank and beat the living daylight out of the freaky mannequin until the mannequin could no longer orgasm.

Jaimes quickly ran out of the place.

With the newly found flashlight in his hands, Jaimes happily shone it everywhere as he ran along the narrow and filthy apartment hallway, giggling like a little girl.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeee..."

(After two hours of running around...)

Jaimes soon got bored from all the runningand decided to head up to the level above to check things out as he walked back to the stairways and ascended up to the third floor of the building. As soon as he had entered into the third floor apartment hallway, Jaimes discovered a shiny key beaming on the floor behind some sturdy metal bars.

"Ooh... ahhh... a _key_!" Jaimes exclaimed with a grin, and he quickly knelt down beside the metal bars to reach out to the key when all of a sudden, he felt his hand being stepped on _hard _and he quickly screamed out in pain. "OUCH! DAMMIT!"

"Ha-ha..." An irritating voice laughed out.

Jaimes immediately looked up just in time to see a bitchy-looking little girl kick the key away. "WHY YOU LITTLE FUCKING BRAT!" He shouted.

The little girl made a silly face at him by sticking her tongue out and gave him a fart straight in his face. She then ran down the dark hallway and disappeared into the darkness. "FUCKING HELL! I'M GONNA GET YOU FOR THIS, YOU WITCH-BRAT... AND I'M GOING TO HURT YOU SO MUCH THAT YOU ARE GONNA WISH YOU'VE NEVER BEEN BORN! YOU HEAR ME?"

The little girl's sarcastic giggles continued to echo through the entire hallway. "Ha-ha..."

"ARGH! WHY YOU-? THAT'S IT! YOU ARE _SO _FUCKING DEAD WHEN I CATCH YOU!" He screamed in agony.

**

* * *

**

Angeela began to hyperventilate. Standing right in front of her, inside the room, was the most hideous and grotesque creature she had ever laid her eyes on. The disgusting face. The monstrous body. It was enough to make any decent human being feel like gorging their eyeballs out from their sockets.

In her mind, _"Wait... t-this room is like... like my dressing room a-and..." _She suddenly paused, and walked further into the room to take a closer look at the 'so-called' creature in front of her. _"FUCK! I-ITS JUST MY OWN R-REFLECTION!" _She gasped. Angeela made some pig-like retching noises and she puked. Not able to withstand the shock of seeing her own ugly look, Angeela fainted and collapsed onto the carpeted floor in a bundle.

**

* * *

**

Jaimes managed to open the door to Room 301 on the third floor and stepped inside. The room was in a total mess as broken furnitures were strewn all over the place and pockmarked bullet holes could be visibly seen filling the entire apartment walls. The pockmarked bullet holes reminded him of Marey. Her pockmarked face. Her pockmarked hands. Pockmarked legs. Pockmark ass. Jaimes groaned in disgust. In fact, every single part of Marey's body is pockmarked. Yes, even at her private parts – _you know what I mean._ Jaimes frowned in pure frustration. He hated himself. He hated Marey. He hated every fucking thing that were associated with that whore. The desire of killing Marey with his own bare hands was now getting stronger every minute. He was desperate to start his killing-spree on that one bitch. Well, maybe there's two _now_. He gritted at his teeth at the thought of that little saucy witch-brat, whom had stepped on his hand earlier. Her annoying laughter was still clearly etched inside his mind. He had decided that both of them _MUST _die. But first, he would have to handle one thing at a time. _First Marey. Then that fucking little witch-brat! _

Lost in his crazy thoughts, Jaimes incidentally knocked on a push cart in the middle of the room. "Eh? What the hell is a stupid push cart doing here?" He asked. Upon a closer look at the item, he managed to find a handgun in the push cart.

"Woo-hoo! A friggin' gun!" He jeered in excitement. "Nah . nah . nah . nah . nah... I . have . a . gun..." He sang childishly and pranced around the push cart like an idiot before he left the room.

With the rest of the entire floor being totally isolated and inaccessible, Jaimes' got no other option but to leave. But as soon as he had just descended to the second floor, he heard a loud scream. Jaimes shrieked like a girl. "AHHHHHHH! What in the name of the voodoo-dick was that?"

He quickly entered back inside the eerie second floor apartment hallway where he managed to find a large creature with a cone-shaped object on its head, standing behind a set of metal bars.

The creature screamed again.

(Creature scream) - _Translation: (muffling screams) Help... somebody! I've got a stupid cone stuck on my head and I can't pull it out... HELP! _

Unfortunately, Jaimes could not make out what the creature was mumbling due to the fact that the creature's voice sounded muffled inside the cone.

"Huh? What the fuck are you grumbling about inside that stupid cone?" He asked. "I can't hear you if you talk with the cone over your head... take it off before you speak!"

(Creature scream) - _Translation: (muffling screams) Dammit... you stupid or something? Are you really that dense? HELLOOOO? The cone is stuck to my head and I can't take it off of me, you dimwit... that's why I'm asking you for your help! _

"Stop muffling and speak up, you stupid conehead!" Jaimes shouted.

(Creature scream) - _Translation: (muffling screams) WHAT? Are you trying to be sarcastic? You bastard... _

"Oh whatever... stupid conehead moron... I'm leaving..." Jaimes shrugged and spat at the creature before he located an accessible room beside him and entered.

(Creature scream) - _Translation: (muffling screams) NOOO! Hold on a second! Don't go! At least help me to remove this cone off from my head, you asshole and... wait, did you just spat at me? _

Silence.

(Creature scream) - _Translation: (muffling screams) Hello? HELLO? Are you still there? HELLO ANYBODY? I CAN"T FUCKING SEE HERE... _

More silence.

(Creature scream) - _Translation: (muffling screams) FINE! I'LL TRY TO FIGURE OUT ANOTHER WAY TO GET THIS FUCKING CONE OFF MY HEAD BY MYSELF THEN! _

And so, the conehead creature staggered around blindly, swinging its hands around like a complete fool, as it banged and knocked on the walls down the narrow apartment hallway.

(Creature scream) - _Translation: (screams) Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! _

**

* * *

**

Jaimes cautiously looked around the room. There was something wrong with this room. He continued to explore around the place when he discovered that the television in this apartment was on. _"Sweet!" _He thought, as he took a quick glance at his watch. _"Just in time to catch the Barney show!" _

Unfortunately, there was nothing on the television display except static. "NOOOOOOOOO!" Jaimes cried. To make matters worse than it already has, Jaimes found a dead Barney sitting in an armchair in front of the television, with its tummy slit open and intestines spilling out from the opening.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He screamed madly, as he pulled at his hair in devastation. "NO! NOT BARNEY! NOT _MY_ BARNEY! HOW COULD SOMEONE BE SO UNSYMPATHETIC AND INSENSITIVE ENOUGH TO KILL MY BELOVED BARNEY? I MEAN EVERYBODY LOVES BARNEY... except that fucking bitch Marey!"

**

* * *

**

**(Flashback...) **

"Jaimes honey... are you ready for bed?" Marey asked.

"No." He replied coldly, somehow in an as-a-matter-of-factly tone.

"Jaimes honey, why don't you come to bed now? Don't you want me?" She persisted.

"NO! Now leave me alone." Jaimes shouted.

"Honey, stop playing with your stupid Barney doll and come to the bed... _NOW_!" Marey commanded.

"WHAT? Barney's _NOT _a doll, you spongehead... Barney is my companion..." Jaimes defended. "And he's not stupid!"

"NO WAY, Jaimes honey... Look, _I'm _your companion and that stupid purple thing is just a doll... it's a toy for goodness sake, Jaimes honey..." Marey continued. "Why do you prefer that freaking doll to me when you could have me? Jaimes honey, why? WHY?"

Jaimes just stared at her. The look on her face made him cringe in agony. _"That's because you are downright ugly and the thought of having babies with you makes me sick." _He thought to himself. But aloud, he said, "Shut up, Marey... you are making my head hurt... "

"Why you-?" Marey gasped in frustration. She then quickly got up from the bed and stormed over to him. "M-marey... what do you think you are doing?" Jaimes whined. "Marey?

Marey simply ignored him and snatched the Barney doll from his hands. She then proceeded to bite its head off of the doll.

"NO! MAREY, WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Jaimes screamed.

"sarffop ou siziybmfoi..."

"What?"

"I msay sarff fe ffoparc ou siziybmfoi..." Marey said.

"I don't get... HEY! STOP BITING AT MY BARNEY ALREADY!" Jaimes screamed.

Marey spat out the cotton in her mouth. "I said, shut the fuck up, you sissyboy!"

"My Barney... my Barney!"

"Muwahahahahahaha... now that your Barney is gone, you belong to me, Jaimes honey... ME!" Marey laughed hysterically.

Jaimes sweatdrop.

"NEVER! I'D RATHER DIE THAN GO TO BED WITH YOU AND GETTING ALL SWEATY AND SLIMY, AND EXCHANGING OUR BODILY AND DNA FLUID... NEEVVVEEEERRRRR!" Jaimes screamed, as he picked up the remains of his Barney doll and ran out of the bedroom crying like a girl.

**(End of Flashback) **

**

* * *

**

Jaimes gave the dead Barney in the armchair a final hug before he decided to move on. As he briskly walked past a wooden rack at the back of the room, he noticed a shiny key on one of the shelves on the rack and picked it up. On the key was a tag with the words **"ButterFly Room Number 202"**.

**

* * *

**

**DISCLAIMER:** Any insult to all people and animals, dead or alive, young and old, male and female big and small and whatever, are purely coincidental and I meant no intention or whatsoever in directing these insults to anyone.

I DO NOT own Barney and Silent Hill.

**A/N: **First of all, I would like toexpress my greatest appreciation to all who've read my story. Thank you.

I am sorry that it took me so long to update on this story. This is because I've been rather busy with my school work and all. There were even times when I'm so stressed out that I've even contemplated ending this story at one time and stopping it altogether. Anyways, it really took me a very long time to finishing putting up this latest Chapter, so I really hope that everyone are enjoying my crappy story. Billions of thanks.


	4. Chapter 4: Unforgettable Love

**Shuddup Hill 2**

**Chapter 4: Unforgettable Love **

(Meanwhile, outside the corridor, on the other side of the metal bars…)

(Creature scream) - _Translation: (screams) Ouch! Ouch! Pain! Ouch! _

The creature continued to struggle with the cone stuck on his head, knocking at the wall as he blindly walked down the corridor.

(Creature scream) - _Translation: (screams) Ouch! Ouch… eh, what's this? A corner? _

The conehead creature felt around the wall and continued to walk down the corridor. He then came across a door and went right through it. Conehead had absolutely no idea that he had stupidly walked into the stairway area. As he slowly inched closer and closer towards the stairway, swinging at his hands around like a moron, he accidentally slipped on the edge of the steps and he fell down the stairs.

(Creature scream) - _Translation: (screams) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! _

Conehead landed at the bottom of the stairs. Unconscious.

* * *

Jaimes briskly walked out from the forsaken Room 208. _"Eh? Where the fuck is that creature with that stupid cone on his head?" _He thought, looking around at the other side of the metal bars. The conehead had mysteriously disappeared. _"Whatever… to hell with him." _Jaimes shrugged as he continued to search along the corridor to locate Room 202, as directed on the tag. He knew that the room number stated on the tag had to be important. _"It had better be! OR ELSE-!" _He said to himself. _"If this key could be important enough to lead me to some money and gold… then I'll be goddamn rich! RICH! Muwahahahahaha…" _He roared, and he continued his search for the room, with the help of the apartment map. 

(Five hours and forty-six minutes later…)

Jaimes finally found room 202, after running round and round the place like a fool. All this time, he had been holding the map upside down. Its no wonder he can't find the room that was just in front of him at the beginning. Now standing by the door, Jaimes prayed and hoped that he would hit the jackpot. He truly hoped that the room would be filled with lots and lots of gold, cash, and more gold. _"To hell with that fucking Marey. With all these money, I'll be able to get all the hookers I want from that whore house down the street… woo-hoo!" _He grinned at his thoughts. Jaimes excitedly stuck the key into the keyhole and gave it a twist, and pushed the door open.

Dun… dun… dun… dunnnn.

Jaimes looked into the room and screamed. There was no gold. No money. No nothing. In fact, room 202 was just like the rest of the places in the apartment building. Dirty and smelly. Faint pungent of mould lingered in the air and sickly butterflies flew all around the place. The stench was unbearable. Jaimes groaned. His hopes of becoming a millionaire were dashed. Crushed.

Jaimes cursed and swear under his breath as he sadly walked further into the room when suddenly, he felt a hand brushed his ass.

"Hello…" A voice said.

"GAH!" Jaimes jumped, and he quickly turned around. "Don't do that! Fuck! You almost made me crap in my pants..." He said, glaring at the person before him with weary eyes. "…and, who the hell are you?"

"The name's Frodo." The hobbit introduced, shaking at Jaimes' hand.

_"Frodo? What kind of parents would name their children such wussy name?" _Jaimes thought in disgust, glaring at the funny-looking short man with weary eyes. _"I wonder if he even got any parents._"

Jaimes gave a forced smile and replied, "Um… I'm Jaimes."

"Hi Jaimes." Frodo said, as he continued shaking at Jaimes' hand.

"Alright… now let go of my hand, you freak!" Jaimes struggled to break free.

Just then, the two of them heard some high-pitched girly sound from behind.

"Weeeee… Mister Frodo, look at all these pretty-ful flying birds!" Another hobbit came running up with a net in his hands.

_"Psst. Sam, those are not birds… they are butterflies, you moron."_ Frodo whispered, embarrassed.

"What butter? I didn't know butters could fly? And if the-" The hobbit stopped, staring at the two of them holding each other's hands. "Mister Frodo, what are you doing?"

Realizing that he was still lustily grabbing on to Jaimes' hand, Frodo immediately let go.

"… oh, um… ha-ha… uh, nothing." He stammered. "Oh, by the way… Jaimes this is Sam." Frodo introduced. "Sam, this is Jaimes."

"Hi Sam." Jaimes greeted the hobbit, rubbing at his aching hand.

Frodo turned to Sam. "Now, greet the good lad here, Sam"

"Hmph." Sam gruntled and turned away.

"I-its okay." Jaimes said, as he slowly tiptoed away from the two hobbits.

"No, its not okay. Sam, where the hell are your bloody manners?" Frodo asked.

Sam remained silent.

"Its fine… really." Jaimes reassured.

"Sam?" Frodo asked, again. "What did I just say? Now greet the good man."

Finally, Sam turned around. "Mister Frodo, you don't love me anymore, do you?"

Jaimes sweatdrop.

"Why I-I… I… no, Sam. I love you." Frodo replied.

"More than Smeagol?" Sam asked.

"Yes, more than Smeagol." Frodo replied, secretly crossing his fingers behind his back.

"Then, why the hell are you hitting on that ugly human?" Sam asked, pointing at Jaimes.

The two hobbits looked at Jaimes.

Silence.

(Five seconds later…)

Jaimes looked around. "Who? Me?" He asked, pointing at himself in disbelief. "What the fuck? How dare you say I am _ugly_? Fucking hell! Look mister… or should I say _midget_?" Jaimes snickered at his own joke. "For your information, I'm sexy, handsome, an-"

"I bet Smeagol looked better than you." Sam interrupted.

"Who the fuck is this Smeagol?" Jaimes asked.

Sam dug out the drawing of a gross-looking creature with protruding eyes and skinny limbs and showed it to Jaimes.

"GAH! What the fuck was that?" Jaimes screamed. _"Damn, and I thought my Marey was ugly." _

"There you go… its Smeagol!" Sam replied.

"My preciouzzzzz!" Frodo drooled.

"Shut up, Mister Frodo!" Sam threatened, fishing out a knife from his pack.

"R-right, Sam… right." Frodo gulped, as he stared at the glistening knife.

"Wait… Are you saying that this fucked-up looking Smeagol, resembling my mama's ass, looked better than me?" Jaimes asked, in disbelief.

"Uh huh." Sam nodded.

"WHY YOU LITTLE PUSSYFACE, YOU-" Jaimes screamed, reaching for the neck of the hobbit.

"Hey, stop it!" Frodo intercepted, trying to break the fight between the two of them.

(Clinging sound.)

All three of them stopped and looked down on the floor.

It was a gold ring.

Jaimes was the first to react as he quickly reached for the ring and grabbed it. "Ha-ha… finder's keepers, loser's weepers!" Jaimes danced around with the ring in his hands. _I'm rich… I'm rich!" _

"Now give Mister Frodo back the ring, Jones." Sam asked.

"Its _Jaimes_, you fucking fag!" Jaimes retorted.

"Whatever…" Frodo said, rolling his eyes over. "… now give that ring to me." This time, his eyes were gleaming.

"Why should I?" Jaimes asked, staring at the two gay hobbits.

"Well… what if I give you a quickie in return for that ring, Jake?" Sam proposed, with a lusty look on his face.

"YOU SICK FUCK!" Jaimes spat. "And for the last time, it _Jaimes_!"

Frodo was getting impatient. He needed the ring. And he needed it _desperately_. "LOOK JAIMES, RETURN ME MY _COCK _RING THIS INSTANT!" Frodo finally screamed.

"No way, I wa-" Jaimes stopped. "Wait… did you just said 'cock ring'?"

"Yes." Frodo and Sam replied in unison.

Jaimes stared at the ring in his hand. Strands of pubic hair could be seen entangled around the ring. His face was turning white. Jaimes felt filthy. And he felt dirty. "Ewwwww!" Jaimes cried, and threw the ornament at the gay hobbits. Frodo immediately reached for the flying ring and grabbed it. He then gave the ring a kiss before putting it back where it belonged. All this while, Jaimes just stared in disgust at how Frodo had put the ring back on his penis and how Sam was drooling lustily over the action. The two hobbits were giggling non-stop.

The unbearable overwhelming feeling to puke was increasing.

"STOP IT!" Jaimes finally blurted out.

The two hobbits looked up.

"J-just get the fuck out of here… you disgusting fags!" Jaimes cried. "I'm gonna be sick!"

"Well then, let's just whiz ourselves out then, Sam." Frodo said. "We have to look for Smeagol."

"But I thought you'd promised me that I'm your only love?" Sam said. "So why are you still going to look for that undernourished bag of bone weirdo?"

_"Damn… Sam's too possessive. I've got to find a way to soften him a little bit." _Frodo thought grimly."Um… No, Sam. We needed Smeagol to guide us to the Land of Fags. That's all." He said.

"Really?" Sam asked.

Jaimes felt really sick by now. Very sick.

"Yes, Sam-y dearest… Now, we shall continue our journey. Let's go." Frodo said.

"Yes... Mister Frodo." Sam beamed happily.

Frodo was no longer paying attention to what Sam had said. He was starting to picture what they would do when they'd arrived at the Land of Fags. _"Ooh… how erotic." _Frodo grinned happily.

And so, the two hobbits hopped happily out of the room.

Jaimes sweatdrop.

(Later…)

"Get away from me, you sick insects." Jaimes mumbled, as he busily swat at the loads of butterflies fluttering around him. "Shoo… shoo… get away!"

Jaimes ran into a bedroom with green neon lights, where he spotted a hole next to the bed.

_"Jaimes… come and touch me here… touch me deep inside…" _The hole seemed to chant non-stop. _"Jaimes… come and touch me here… touch me deep inside…"_

Jaimes drooled. He seemed to be in a trance and was totally smitten by the continuous chants coming from the hole and he slowly dragged himself to it and reached for the inside.

_"Ahh… so warm… so moist…" _Jaimes moaned. _"Its just like a puss-" _

Suddenly, Jaimes felt something hard, and he squirmed. "GAH!" He cried, pulling his hand out from the hole. "What the fuck?"

_"Come on baby… you know you want it… come and touch me here… dig it in… touch me deep inside…" _The hole continued to bellow.

Jaimes reluctantly reached for the hole once again. He could feel his hand brushing at something slimy. It felt really wet and sticky. Jaimes shivered. He dared not even want to imagine what the hell that was. As he slowly reached further into the hole, he somehow felt his fingers touching something hard and he quickly grabbed it and pulled it out.

In his hand was a clock battery. He took a closer look at it to see a label on the battery with the words, "**Room 208 Digital Clock"**.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" He exclaimed.

(Moments later…)

Jaimes was back in Room 208, where he managed to find a piece of paper with extremely bad handwriting on the stand in the living room, and picked it up to read.

**_"FatherGoose Fairytale Poem. _**

**_Three penis sizes, _**

**_minus away the pun. _**

**_Three young freaks frolicking _**

**_under the red hot sun. _**

**_Teletubby is short, and Barney is fat, _**

**_Jar-jar Bing is long _**

**_And he's the longest I've ever seen." _**

"Ewww… what kind of crude fairytale poem is this?" Jaimes said. Nonetheless, he slipped the note inside his pocket and explored around the room to find a grim-looking digital clock residing on the bedside table in one of the bedrooms. As he stepped inside the bedroom, Jaimes could no help but noticed some freaky words **_"Teletubby"_**,_ **"Barney"**_, and **_"Jar-jar Bing"_** with their penis lengths of **_"1"_**, **_"10"_**, and **_"59"_** respectively shown on the wall next to the door.

Jaimes inserted the clock battery into the digital clock and the numbers on the clock lit up. He then played around with the numbers, about the creatures' penis lengths on the digital clock, until the alarm on the clock buzzed.

(Click sound.)

A clicking sound emitted from the bedside table. Jaimes quickly threw away the clock in his hand and pushed the table aside, to reveal a hole. Jaimes immediately crawled through it like a dog.

He found himself entering into the adjoining apartment to room 208. Jaimes quickly left the room through the front door and into the nearby stairway.

* * *

(Somewhere in the apartment building…) 

Conehead slowly gain his consciousness, as he lay at the foot of the stairs.

(Creature scream) - _Translation: (screams) I'm blind! I'M BLIND! _

Slowly, his writhing stopped. _"Oh… its just this stupid cone stuck on my head." _He thought. Conehead then slowly got to his feet and continued to feel around the environment.

(Creature mumble) - _Translation: (mumbles) Now, where the fuck am I? _

He slowly felt his hands around the constraint area and moved along the stairway and up the many flight of stairs until he arrived at the third storey.

(Creature mumble)- _Translation: (mumbles) Hello? Anybody? Need help here to remove this fucking cone on my head. Hello?_

Conehead blindly walked along the corridor when suddenly, he felt a hand pulling him inside a room.

(Creature scream)- _Translation: (screams) AHHHHHHHHHHH! _

* * *

(Now, back to Jaimes…) 

Jaimes arrived at the third floor landing. Just as he was passing by the door to Room 307, he heard some sniffling screams. There were heavy sounds of deep breathing coming from inside the room.

_"Somebody there?" _Jaimes asked himself, as he cautiously squeezed the knob and opened the door and walked inside.

* * *

Conehead was being pinned down on the kitchen counter. 

(Creature scream)- _Translation: (scream) Who are you? And what do you want from me? _

"Ooh, a cone mask. I like it. So kinky." The husky female voice purred.

(Creature scream)- _Translation: (scream) Who the hell are you anyway? Let go of me… Help… HEELLLPPPP! _

Jaimes walked into the room to find a woman on top of Conehead in the kitchen. _"Ooh… free porn." _He thought.

"Huh? Who's there?" The woman asked, looking up.

Not wanting to be spotted, Jaimes quickly took cover inside a nearby wardrobe.

(Creature scream)- _Translation: (scream) Help… somebody… HELP! _

"Hmm… must be my imagination." The woman shrugged and turned back to Conehead. "What are you mumbling about? I can't make out a word you say." The female voice said.

(Creature scream)- _Translation: (scream) I said… I-I, I… oh nevermind. _

Conehead finally gave up. He knew that nobody would be able to hear what he was mumbling about with cone covering his head. Tears streamed down his eyes, as he lay motionless on the counter, waiting for the worst to come. Conehead felt violated, as he was pinned down there on the kitchen counter, not knowing who his rapist was.

"Oh, Jimmie…" The husky female voice suddenly called out.

(Creature mumble)- _Translation: (mumbles) Eh? You know my name? _

"I'm Dahleeah. Dahleeah Gulliblespie. The only fifty-year-old virgin of Shuddup Hill."

(Creature mumble)- _Translation: (mumbles) D-dahleeah? _

* * *

**_Flashback… _**

**_"Darling… let's make babies." Dahleeah said. _**

**_"Over my dead body, bitch! I ain't making any babies with a fucking ugly whore like you!" Jimmie screamed. _**

**_"B-but, I've already told daddy that I've given you my first time." _**

**_"What? You liar! I did not! You gave your first time to that fat ass jail supervisor at the Water Jail." _**

**_"AnDrool? No, he wasn't the first… he's the… (counting at her fingers)… sixth." Dahleeah replied. _**

**_"You whore!" Jimmie screamed. _**

**_"That's not the point, Jimmie dearest. The point here is if you can't give me a reasonable reason why you wouldn't want to make babies with me, my daddy's gonna kill you." _**

**_Jimmie knew very clear what Sheriff Gulliblespie would do to him when he found out that he had rejected his daughter. The very thought of Sheriff Gulliblespie tearing out his rectum and performing a hysterectomy on him sent shivers down his spine. No, the Sheriff would make sure he doesn't have any spine left for him to shiver. Jimmie could picture the Sheriff breaking his spine, crushing it to millions of pieces, and feeding it to the dog down at Levin Street. _**

**_Jimmie gulped. He wanted out. And he wanted out NOW! Jimmie was cracking his brains out for an excuse when suddenly, an idea came to him. _**

**_"Um, Dahleeah. You know I wanted badly to start a family with you…" Jimmie lied. _**

**_"Y-you do?" The wrinkled hag said, giggling like a witch. _**

**_Jimmie wanted to vomit. He tried to avoid looking at the ugly bitch straight in the eyes. "Y-yes… but you see, I'm impotent." Jimmie tried to stifle a fake cry. _**

**_"Oh, Jimmie…" Dahleeah comforted him. _**

**_End of Flashback… _**

* * *

"Jimmie? Can you hear me? Come on, Jimmie… talk to me and stop mumbling already, dammit!" Dahleeah said. 

Conehead sweatdrop.

(Creature scream)- _Translation (screams) Let me die… get away from me… GET AWAY FROM ME!_

"I know you are still angry at me for having babies without you. But you can't really blame me for that. I mean, you _ARE _impotent. Look, I've managed to force every potent male in Shuddup Hill to help out with my body and bore you two little cute baby girls, Alice and Cherry. No wait… they are the same person. Alright, maybe just that one child, but…" She paused, as if contemplating at something important. "… hold on. There's Heathir too. So that makes it two. Yes, I've bore two daughter for you."

(Creature scream)- _Translation: (screams) Fuck you, Dahleeah… do I look like I needed some mathematic lessons from an old hag like you? _

"Oh, wait… Heathir _is_ Cherry too. And so _is_ Alice. Damn, that makes it only _ONE _daughter." Dahleeah said, sadly.

"Ewww… she's got a daughter? That's gross… I mean, if the mother had such a fucked up face, I can't imagine how her daughter looked like." Jaimes felt tremendously ill in the stomach. The thought of that ugly Dahleeah having babies made him seriously uncomfortable. "Wait a minute. How can she be a fifty-year-old _virgin_ when she had had children?"

"Alright, I heard you! Now, come out with your pants down!" Dahleeah shouted, staring at the wardrobe.

Jaimes winced. He could feel the sickly sweat sticking at his underpants.

"I said, come out…" Dahleeah ordered. "… _NOW!_"

Jaimes held his breath and he tried to squirm further into the tiny space inside the wardrobe. In the midst of his struggle, he found some handgun magazine and a key. He immediately slipped the key inside his pocket and took out his handgun before loading the magazine in and pointed the weapon at the door.

"Go away! There's nobody inside the wardrobe." Jaimes screamed.

"You fool! If there's nobody, then who am I talking to now?" Dahleeah replied. _"What an idiot!" _

"S-H-I-I-I-I-T!" Jaimes groaned, as he closed his eyes and hoped that he would just drop dead and die this very moment.

Conehead could feel Dahleeah's grip on his body loosening up a little bit, and he saw the opportunity to escape from the clutches of this bitch from hell. _"It was now or never."_ Conehead thought. So, the creature quickly pushed her aside and he swiftly got up from the counter and made a desperate dash to the exit.

"What the-?" Dahleeah shouted. "Hey! Come back here! Jimmie! You are mine! MINE!"

And so, the ugly woman immediately gave chase after the poor creature.

Jaimes, who was still unaware of what had happened outside, decided that if that horrible-looking she-monster was going to violate his body, he might as well put up a fight. And so, he raised his handgun towards the wardrobe door and started firing.

"DIE BITCH! DIEEEEE!" Jaimes screamed, madly.

After the firings had died down, Jaimes opened the wardrobe door to realize that the room was empty. "What? Where the hell did that bitch go?"

Just as he was stepping out from the wardrobe, Jaimes suddenly remembered the key he had found inside the wardrobe.

"Oh yeah… the key." He dug it out from his pocket and looked at it. On the key were the words, **"Courtyard Key"**. "Dammit! What's wrong with the people in this town anyway? Leaving their keys all over the place like easter eggs… Sheesh!" He said.

Jaimes took a final glance at the key in his hand before he reluctantly made his way out of the room. He gently pushed the door open and took a peep at the outside, carefully surveying the place for any signs of that delusional ugly woman before he continued to step out into the corridor. Jaimes began to cautiously walk down the dark corridor, when out of nowhere, he spotted a shiny object on the floor at the far end of the corridor, near a set of metal bars, and he quickly went over to investigate.

_"Ooh… its that key that horrible witch-brat had kicked away."_ Jaimes thought, as he reached for it to pick it up. It was the **"Fire Escape Key"**.

(Later…)

Jaimes somehow landed back at the second floor of the building and as he was walking towards the laundry room, he could not help but smelt something funny coming out of the room. "What the hell was that?" He said, as he followed the trail of pungent, leading to the rubbish chute, to see a huge amount of garbage containing leftover food and used condoms stuck in the chute opening.

The pungent was now getting stronger. _"Fuck! I'd better get the trash down before I die from suffocation."_ He told himself. Jaimes tried with all his might to push the big bag of trash into the chute but the garbage remained stubbornly stuck. He then used one of his legs to kick at the trash. But nothing happened. Jaimes was left with no choice but to climb up to the rubbish chute opening and jumped on the garbage.

After many attempts stomping at the rubbish, the garbage finally gave way and fell down the chute. And so did Jaimes.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jaimes screamed.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **In no way do I own Silent Hill and all its affiliated products. Nor do I own the Teletubbies, Barney, The Lord of the Rings, and Jar-jar Bing. 

**A/N: **Wow, I can't believe I've finally managed to update this story after such a long time. Seriously, I've been thinking that there wasn't much readers out there who were keen in reading this crap story. But then, I was wrong, and I'm really grateful to those who've read and reviewed. Thank you so much. So, here's a new update specially for you all and hopefully, there's more to come. Please read and most importantly, REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5: Boo Tweak Apartment

**Shuddup Hill 2**

**Chapter 5: Boo Tweak Apartment**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jaimes screamed his lungs out as he fell into the dark and smelly chute.

(THUD!)

Jaimes had landed into the pile of filthy thrash at the bottom of the garbage chute. He struggled hard as he fought his way through the loads of disgusting thrash, and fell out of the garbage chute opening.

"OUCH! DAMMIT!" Jaimes screamed.

He spat out a rotten banana skin inside his mouth as he brushed the grim and dirt off of his body. _"GOD! This fucking garbage chute stinks like that Marey's pussy!" _He thought, as he pinched at his nose and looked in disgust at the gore oozing out of the chute opening. Leftover food. Sanitary pads. Dead lizards and cockroaches. Used condoms. Crap, crap, and more crap.

Then, in the midst of all the filth, Jaimes saw something glistening and he quickly picked it up. It was a Ronald McDonald coin.

Jaimes sweatdrop.

Apart from finding the sickening-looking coin, Jaimes also managed to pull out a tattered page off of a gossip magazine from amongst the garbage.

"**_The Police announced today that Wolter Salivaman, who was arrested for the brutal killing of Bolly Lokane and his sister Milly, committed suicide in his jail cell. According to the police report, Salivaman was found dead, with both his legs severed and a bloodied Teaspoon was found next to the body. The Police are placing a murder charge on the Teaspoon."_**

_**

* * *

Flashback…**_

**_(What really happened in the Jail Cell…)_**

**_Wolter was happily playing with his Barbie doll when all of a sudden, the bedframe next to him suddenly collapsed, crushing onto his right leg and tightly pinning him to the ground._**

"**_AHHH!" Wolter winced, as he struggled to break free. _**

**_In his attempt to get himself out from under the bedframe, Wolter reached for a nearby teaspoon and he started to viciously stab at his leg, trying to amputate it, to free himself._**

_**(Bone cracking sounds.)**_

**_Blood and puss was now gushing out of the broken wound as he continued using the teaspoon to gnaw at his leg until the bone finally broke. "PHEW!" Wolter gave out a heave of relief as he wiped away the sweat on his forehead. He slowly braced himself up while trying to pull his leg out from under the crashed bedframe when he suddenly froze, as he stared in disbelief at his lower torso._**

"**_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Wolter screamed. _**

**_Wolter realized that he had severed the wrong leg. He cried as he saw the remains of his dismembered left leg twitching on the ground while his right leg was still intact and trapped under the stubborn bedframe. Wolter cursed under his breath and wiped away his tears as he weakly grabbed at the bloodied teaspoon and started to, once again, stabbed at his right leg to free himself._**

**_Unfortunately, due to the fact that he had loss a great amount of blood, Wolter died on the spot as soon as he had severed his other leg._**

* * *

"Huh? What kind of stupid gossip _is _this?" Jaimes groaned in disgust. He then shrugged at the stupidity of the information and stashed the piece of paper inside his pocket before he continued his quest.

(Later…)

The fog began to thicken as he entered into the courtyard, using the key he had found. As he walked deeper into the courtyard, Jaimes suddenly heard some familiar gurgling noises. He curiously approached towards the direction of the sound, but unfortunately, because of the poor visibility, Jaimes had missed the empty pool in front of him and he fell into it.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jaimes cried.

(Creature gurgles) – _Translation: Ha-ha… what an idiot._

Jaimes looked up to find himself looking at a deformed female prostitute in an ill-fitting straightjacket twitching in front of him in the empty pool, laughing at him.

"Shut up, bitch!" Jaimes scolded.

(Creature gurgles) – _Translation: Oh yeah? Why don't you make me? Sissy boy…_

"Why you little-!" Jaimes scowled. He hated the arrogance of the deformed female prostitute laughing at his clumsiness. He also despised at the ugliness of the gross creature. And so, he immediately took out his trusty wooden plank and used it to crazily bash at the creature for like a dozen times in the head.

(SPLAT!)

The freaky female prostitute in straightjacket gave out a blood chilling scream before she collapsed onto the bottom of the pool in a puddle of moldy blood.

Jaimes gave the prostitute a vicious stomp in the skull before he moved along to find his way out of the pool. As he continued to figure out his way out of the pool, walking through the heavy fog, he accidentally knocked into a broken baby crib in the middle of the pool floor.

"This must be that fucking prostitute's transport cart… ha! What a ninny." Jaimes snickered. He gave the crib a kick and it tumbled sideway, falling onto the pool floor. A tinkling sound, like that of a coin dropping, echoed as the baby crib had landed onto the hard floor.

Jaimes hurried over and found a shiny object lying on the pool floor next to the fallen crib, and he picked it up for a closer examination on the item. A penis-like shape was carved on the surface of the coin.

"What the fuck?" He thought. _"A Penis-Snake Coin?"_

(Moments later…)

Jaimes had entered Room 101 in the southern adjoining apartment in the courtyard. As he stepped inside the room, Jaimes could not help but noticed a tremendously horrid foul smell emitting from inside the kitchen. He slowly proceeded towards the source of the putrid pungent to find a person, totally covered in extremely dry excretion, stuffed inside the refrigerator. The person was obviously very dead. _"Dammit! It's NOT Marey." _He thought, disappointingly.

Just then, Jaimes heard some weird slurping noises coming from the next room and he carefully walked over to take a look.

Jaimes arrived at the bathroom and he found a freaky-looking human mass exhibiting his un-sexy ass crack, while the person rested his head over the toilet seat.

"GAH!" Jaimes shouted.

"Wha-?" The person gasped, turning around.

And before Jaimes even got the chance to shout _"Abracadabra"_, the piece of shit human mass immediately went into a state of frenzy. "I, I-I… N-no… no, I wasn't drinking from the toilet… serious." He shouted, as he gave out a loud burp and looked around nervously while wiping at his mouth of the traces of the dirty sewer water.

"What are you talking abou-?" Jaimes asked, before he saw the look on the fatso's face.

Jaimes sweatdrop.

"Yeah Riiggghhhhttttt…" Jaimes rolled his eyes over in disgust, at the human mass before him. _"I'll be a fool if I believe that." _He thought, looking at him suspiciously. "Anyway, uh, my name's Jaimes. Jaimes Sonnderland. Who the fuck are you?"

"Um… Addy. I'm Addy DumbSkully." Addy replied.

"Addy, I was wondering if you knew what had happened to that poor fucker in the kitchen."

"Huh? What fucker?" The lardface asked.

"The one in the open refrigerator…" Jaimes said.

"Refrigerator? Y-you mean there's also food in it?" Addy asked.

Jaimes sweatdrop.

"No, dammit! I was talking about the shit body stuffed in the kitchen." Jaimes said.

_"That's just so lame... I mean, a body in the refrigerator? Meh, where's the creativity? If I were to have it my way, I bet I'll do better than that..."_ Addy giggled in silent.

"Why are you smiling?" Jaimes asked.

"Huh? I-I, I... I ain't do nothing. It wasn't me! I didn't do it." He cried.

"Do what?"

"I didn't do anything. I swear! When I came in and saw the pile of dry hard shit all over him, its like the shit had been there for a long time, and it made me thirsty. Real thirsty, I tell you. That's why I… I-I… uh…" Addy looked at the sewer water in the toilet. "… I-I, I… f-fainted. Yeah, I fainted." Addy lied. _"I mustn't let him know I'd been drinking from the toilet."_

"Whatever…" Jaimes said. "_Psst…_… _by the way,_ _you're not friends with that conehead prick or that Dahleeah virgin bitch, are you?" _He asked, in a soft and almost inaudible tone as he looked around the place with cautious eyes.

"Conehead? You mean like that of an ice cream cone? Ooh... yummy!" Addy grinned.

"No, you fucktart. Conehead's not some ice cream or food." Jaimes said. "It's a living thing."

"Oh…" Addy said.

"So, have you seen it?" Jaimes asked.

"Uh, no. I still don't know what the fuck you are talking about... honest." Addy said.

Jaimes sweatdrop.

"But I did saw some naked old hag walking around the place earlier. Man, she scared the shit outta me, so I ran in here…" Addy continued.

"Well, I guess this place isn't too safe either. What happened here anyway?" Jaimes asked.

"Huh? Who do you think I am? A psychic? How the hell would I know?" Addy replied. "I'm not even from this town and-"

"So, you too huh?" Jaimes said. "Something just brought you here…"

"No, like I walked here…" Addy replied, in a sarcastic tone. "… of course _SOMETHING _brought me here, you idiot. Hello? Where are you from anyway? Don't you know that there's something called _C-A-R-S_? Its called modern technology, you moron. How the hell do you expect me to come to this town? Walk? Sheesh… Where the hell did you leave your brain anyway?"

Jaimes clutched at his fists tightly. How dare this piece of shit talked to him like that? What audacity. Jaimes hated the guts of the flabby baboon before him and he told himself that if this town doesn't kill him, he will. He mentally marked Addy into the list of people he's gonna kill. _"There's Marey… and that witchbrat girl… and Addy… Gosh! There're so many people to kill, but so little time!" _He thought to himself.

"Uh, Jaimes… whatcha' thinking?" Addy asked.

"N-nothing…" Jaimes finally blurted out. "… Anyway, I think you better get out of here soon before that sex-deprived crazy old hag got caught up with you."

"Yeah… What about you?"

"I'll leave as soon as I'm done here. Be _care-less_." Jaimes said. _"So that you'll die earlier and that'll save me all the trouble to kill you, you fucking lardface."_ He thought.

"I-I, I… um… you be careful too… HEY! Did you just wish for me to be _careless_?" Addy asked.

"Um… ha-ha… no." Jaimes said, looking away.

"Okay… for a moment there, I thought I heard you ask me to be careless." Addy blabbered.

And so, Jaimes exited the place.

(Moments later, back at the apartment building…)

Jaimes used the fire escape key on the fire escape door on the second level of the apartment building. But instead of the fire escape stairs, the door opened to reveal yet another building erected next to Woodeshit Apartment building.

"What the fuck?" Jaimes almost shouted. He stared at the gap between the two buildings for a while before he reluctantly stretched out his leg and made a leap across to the other building.

Jaimes found himself landing inside a bedroom with broken glasses all over the floor. He gingerly walked over the glass fragments and made his way out of the room.

(Flushing sound.)

"_Eh? Somebody in the bathroom?"_ Jaimes wondered. _"C-could it be… Marey?"_

And so, he swiftly opened the door opposite from the bedroom and entered the bathroom. The bathroom was sickeningly dirty and smelly. The strong putrid smell of ammonia hit at his nose, making him gagged at the horrid foul pungent.

As he walked further inside the bathroom, Jaimes managed to see a couple of bubbles surfacing up to the top of the dirty water. _"Ewwww… what the fuck?" _He mumbled.

Jaimes slowly inched himself closer to the badly stained toilet and looked inside. The mixture of sewer and all sorts of crap and stale excretion made his bowel turned into water. Jaimes shuddered at the sight of the milky brown slim inside the forsaken fixture.

Just then, something stirred in the pool of sickly-looking crap water. Jaimes curiously peered over at the opening of the toilet to see something floating in the murky water. Jaimes groaned as he forced himself to reach inside the filthy mixture to pull out a wallet.

He took a glance at the stinky wallet in his hand and he immediately covered at his mouth with his other hand while he made some unearthly retching sounds and ran out of the bathroom. Once he was out of the bathroom, Jaimes immediately vomited out whatever he had inside his stomach. After puking, he slowly opened up the slimy wallet. There was practically nothing inside except for a piece of wet photograph.

Jaimes reluctantly pulled out the piece of paper out from the wallet. It showed the picture of a very ugly woman with a fucking ugly baby girl. On the back of the photograph were the words, **"To my dearest Marey. Nobody will know that you are Alice/Cherry/Heathir Gulliblespie. From, your mommy dearest, Dahleeah Gulliblespie."**

"GAH! M-marey? M-my… my Marey is in fact… Marey Gulliblespie?" He muttered. Jaimes pictured both Dahleeah and Marey together as mother and daughter and he shuddered. The uncanny resemblance. The same ugliness. The similar erratic sexual behavior. "Ewwwwwwwww…" Jaimes groaned. _"That bitch's definitely going down!" _He thought, as he ran the image of himself killing at Marey over and over again in his mind.

He then threw away the piece of paper in disgust and stormed out of the room.

(Later…)

Jaimes somehow came by the ground floor of the apartment building. As he walked past Room 109, he heard a blood chilling scream coming from inside. Jaimes quickly tried his hand on the knob of the door to find that it was unlocked and he entered the room.

"Hello?" Jaimes called out, as he opened a white colored door in the middle of the room._ "Did somebody died?" _He peeped inside the room to find himself staring at a woman lying on the floor, unconscious and covered in blood and intestine remains, in front of a big mirror.

"My god! I-it's a… dead chick!" He called out, again.

Suddenly, the body stirred a little and Jaimes immediately screamed. "AHHHHHH!"

His squirmy sissy scream somehow woken up the woman on the floor. "Huh? Wha-?" She mumbled. "O-oh… its you."

"What?" Jaimes stopped his quivering screaming and asked. "You know me?"

"Yeah, I'd recognized that sissy voice anywhere…" She said, brushing away the many strands of unruly hair from her face. "… you are that Jaimes bitch."

"What? I'm not a bitch, bitch! Hey, wait a minute…" He paused, studying at her look on the mirror. "… you are that foxy bitch, Angeela, back at the cemetery…" He said.

"Duh!" Angeela said. "So what the fuck are you doing here in my house?"

"Your house? Man, your house sure require a complete makeover..." Jaimes said, looking around the badly designed apartment and then back at her. "... and the same goes to you too!"

"Fuck! What the hell is your problem anyway, Jaimes? And why are you here?" Angeela asked.

"N-nothing. I was walking by outside the hallway, minding my own business, when I heard this super irritating bitchy scream from this room. So I came in for a look." He replied. "By the way, aren't you supposed to be finding your pet goldfish or something? Why the hell are you lazing around here sleeping?" Jaimes continued.

"Shut up, fuck face." She scowled. "Its my mama, not goldfish... and I wasn't sleeping, dammit. I fainted."

"Fainted? From what?" Jaimes exclaimed.

"My… uh, m-my…" She said, lowering her head down in embarrassment. _"He would surely laugh his head off when he knew that I'd fainted because of my fucking look!" _She thought, grimly. "... um… I-I, I… amoebiasis." She muttered.

"Amoebiasis? What the hell was that?" He asked. "Some new form of mutated STDs?"

Angeela sweatdrop.

"I don't know… the word sounded kinda medical, so I just used it." Angeela said.

"Whatever… have you seen my wife?" He asked, as he dug out a freaking photograph of Marey and showed it to her.

"GAHHH! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD! JUDGEMENT DAY! IT'S THE DEMON!" Angeela screamed, clawing at her eyes.

"Shut up, bitch!" He shouted at her. "She's not the demon, dammit… but I can't blame you for thinking that… she _does _kinda looked like one though…" He said, as he looked at her. "Will you just stop clawing at your eyes already?"

Angeela continued at her clawing.

"She's my wife." He said, finally.

Angeela stopped her clawing. "Y-your _wife_?" She asked, with the same fucking silly look she had had at the cemetery.

"My _EX_-wife, that is. You see, she's dead."

Angeela jawdrop.

"WHAT THE FUCK? All this while, you were looking for a fucking dead person?" She screamed. "And now you are like asking me if I'd seen her? Who do you think I am? Huh? Do I look like some fuck who could see _dead people_?"

"I don't know… you look kinda weird and all, so I assume you could..." He said.

"The answer is _NO_! You satisfied now?" She asked.

Jaimes nodded, like a complete idiot.

"And keep that grotesque picture of yours… its scary…" She told him.

For once, Jaimes agreed with what she said and he quietly kept the picture away, safely tucked inside his pocket. "So, did you find your pet goldfish?" He asked.

"Dammit! Its my _mama_, you idiot! I'm looking for my mama!" Angeela scolded.

"Ah, goldfish… mama… excretion… they are all the same." Jaimes said, waving at his hands in a silly way.

Angeela sweatdrop.

"Fine… whatever you say. I guess I've wasted a lot of time here. I'd better run along to look for my mama somewhere else." Angeela said, as she stood up from her position.

"With all those blood and grim on your body?" Jaimes asked, referring to the blood and intestines all over her.

Angeela stared at herself and blushed. "Oh… I guess I'd better go take a shower first… ha-ha…" She said, as she started walking towards the door.

Jaimes covered his nose as she was walking by him. "Oh, before I forgot, could you kindly help me to safekeep this knife while I shower?" Angeela asked, showing him the bloodied knife in her hand.

"Sure." He replied, beaming happily. But of course, Jaimes had no intention of staying around to return the knife to her. _"Finders keepers!"_ He thought.

However, just as she was about to pass him the knife, she suddenly went amok.

"NOOOOO! I'M SORRY FOR PEEING IN YOUR COFFEE, DADDY. I'M SORRY!" She screamed, as she frantically swung at her knife madly like a lunatic.

"GAH!" Jaimes screamed, and squirmed away from her.

After her madness had slowly died down, Angeela smiled apologetically and she slowly placed the knife on a nearby stand and she scuttled away in shame.

"?" Jaimes wondered. _"What the fuck was that all about?"_

Nonetheless, Jaimes pocketed the knife and when he was about to leave the room, he saw, yet, another of those weird coins on the stand. He picked it up for a closer look. It was a fucking Teletubby coin.

Jaimes groaned, as he stashed the coin into his pocket.

(Moments later…)

Jaimes walked inside Room 105 and he found a funny-looking vending machine sitting in the middle of the room. He walked over and saw something written above the coin slot of the machine.

"**Please slot in three coins."**

Jaimes suddenly remembered about the three forsaken weird coins he had gathered earlier and he immediately took them out and slid them all down the slot.

(Weird moaning sound.)

"Eh?" Jaimes wondered.

A soda drink then came down from the opening below and Jaimes happily grabbed it out from the hole. He then opened the drink and tried to drink from it but there was nothing in the can.

"_What the fuck?"_ He thought. Instead, a key came sliding down from the can opening and it fell into his mouth. Jaimes almost swallowed the key, but he was quick enough to spat it out before the key had gone down into his throat.

It was a rusty key with the words on the tag that read, **"Lean's House Key"**.

Jaimes searched high and low around the entire Boo Tweak Apartment, when he somehow came across a life-sized poster of a nude woman with the wordings in bright red lipstick, **"For a good time, look for Lean here!"** on the door to one of the apartments on the lower floor. _"B-I-N-G-O!" _He cheered. Jaimes then used the key and entered inside Lean's apartment. He stupidly walked through the broken partition between the apartment balcony and the apartment next door, where he managed to scoop up some handgun bullets off the couch and an **"Apartment Stairway Key"** from the next room before he exited the place.

(Heartbeat… heartbeat… heartbeat…)

Jaimes slowly walked over to the stairway door and used the key.

(Heartbeat… heartbeat… heartbeat…)

He gave the knob a twist and opened the door.

(Heartbeat… heartbeat… heartbeat…)

He looked inside.

(Heartbeat… heartbeat… heartbeat…)

Jaimes screamed.

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Silent Hill or Barbie/Mattel or Ronald McDonald or the Teletubbies.**

**A/N: **WOW! It took me a while to finish up the latest chapter and I'm beginning to think that I'm like gonna go insane after writing all these parodies. Anyway, hope that you readers would like it and many thanks to all who've read and reviewed on my previous chapters. Appreciate it. Please do continue to R&R on my stories because it's the only way for me to maintain my sanity reading at your comments and feedbacks… Ha-ha. Bubye for now!

I do not own Silent Hill or Barbie/Mattel or Ronald McDonald or the Teletubbies. 


	6. Chapter 6: Lady Mareeyah

**Shuddup Hill 2**

**Chapter 6: Lady Mareeyah**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jaimes screamed. He saw Conehead sprawled on the floor, unconscious, with his ass sticking up. Conehead was not wearing any pants. _"OH MY GOD!" _He thought. _"THAT IS JUST SO SICK… WAIT, T-THAT TINY THING HANGING IN BETWEEN HIS LEGS… I-IS THAT WHAT I THINK IT IS?"_

Jaimes slowly moved forward, hoping to take a better look at Conehead. "Ewwwww…" He groaned. _"I wondered if he's dead already?"_

Suddenly, Jaimes heard the door behind him slammed shut and he quickly whirled around, only to see a wrinkly old prune of a lady leaning against the closed door. "So, you are that sick fuck hiding inside the closet, eh?" She purred, with a wicked grin on her ugly face as she locked the door behind her.

"What have you done to Conehead?" Jaimes asked, looking over to the poor being on the floor.

"You mean Jimmie?" She asked. "Oh, he's such a pussy… he fainted even before I got the chance to do him…" She replied.

Jaimes sweatdrop.

"W-wait… you are that freaky virgin bitch, Dahleeah?" Jaimes asked. "What the fuck do you want?"

"Oh, the usual… you know what I mean…" She replied, licking at her lips and winked seductively at him.

"_EWWWWW…" _Jaimes groaned.

"Anyway…" She continued, as she slowly approached him. "… let's forget about Jimmie now and give me your body… hehehehehehe…"

"GAH!" Jaimes yelped, seeing Dahleeah advancing fast towards him.

"Now, come to mama…" She giggled, running to him with her arms outreached.

"Get away from me…" He cried, as he dodged away from her and headed towards the door. Jaimes frantically fidgeted at the knob on the door, trying to open it but to no avail. He looked over his shoulder to see Dahleeah closing in. _"The stairway!" _He thought. Jaimes immediately looked over at the stairway but unfortunately it was heavily flooded with yellow-ish urine filling to the brim. The strong acidic smell coming from the enormous pool of urine was horrible. _"Yukes…" _He thought.

"Muwahahahaha…" Dahleeah shrieked, as she charged towards him. Jaimes came out from his thought and looked up just in time to see her coming and he swiftly made a quick dodge underneath her open arms, and ran over to the other side of the room, frightened and scared. The two of them then ran round and round the place, with Dahleeah madly chasing after him while Jaimes screamed and cried as he ran for his dear life.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Jaimes wailed.

* * *

(Meanwhile, back in Room 101...)

Addy took a peep inside the refrigerator. _"Awww man… where are all the goodies?" _He thought. The toilet water had made him even more hungry than before. He rubbed at his fat tummy and looked hungrily around the deserted apartment. There was practically nothing in this room, let alone finding something to eat. Addy groaned at the sight of the empty room. The place seemed to have been looted and left to rot. _"Dammit… not even some leftover crumbs or something…" _He cursed under his breath, as the excruciating growling of his tummy, once again rumbled loudly. Addy winced. He knew that he had to find more food.

Just then, he saw a piece of crumpled flyer sticking out from one of the hands of the excretion-covered corpse before him and he picked it up.

"**_All-You-Can-Eat Pizza Buffet at Peete's O-Ramarada._**

**_Spent at least twenty bucks at our bowling arcade and you could eat for FREE at our super-duper pizza buffet! So, hurry up and be hungry no more!"_**

"Mmmm… _food_…" Addy drooled, as he chucked away the piece of paper in his pocket and made his way out of the apartment.

* * *

(Siren sound)

The two of them suddenly stopped running and listened to the weird siren sound reverberating through the silent town.

"Eh?" Jaimes exclaimed. "Who the fuck is making that disgusting noise?"

"It's the Siren, you dimwit!" Dahleeah said.

"Siren? Who's that?" He asked, in a stupid way.

"Its not a _'who'_, you moron… it's a _'what'_." She answered.

"Huh?" Jaimes asked, again. "What's _what_?"

Dahleeah sweatdrop.

"The Siren is the sound that warned people of danger… like that of a fire outbreak or something…" The old hag said.

"Hmmm… but there's no one else in this town, so how the fuck would there be any fire to start off with? I mean, there's only you and me… oh, and that freaky naked conehead dude on the floor there…" Jaimes said, looking over the Conehead.

Dahleeah was intently listening to Jaimes when she suddenly gave out a gasp.

"What is it, bitch? You having some menstruation cramp or something?" Jaimes asked, looking at her in a disgusting manner.

"No, I just remembered that I had forgotten to turn the stove off when I left my house…" She replied, scratching at her ass.

Jaimes groaned, watching at the old bitch scratching her filthy ass.

(The Siren sound continued to roar)

"GAH! MY HOUSE… MY HOUSEEEEE! MY HOUSE IS ON FIRE!" She screamed, turning pale in the face as she looked through the window. And having said that, Dahleeah immediately turned and jumped right into the urine-filled stairway and she started to paddle around the stinky water like an idiot. Jaimes almost fainted when he saw what she did. The smelly urine. The gore. It was enough to make any human totally freaked out.

Jaimes watched as the old hag wadded for a good minute in the water before she suddenly went into struggle. "What the fuck?" He exclaimed.

"H-help… me… I-I… I, I can't s-swim…" She cried, as she struggled in the grotesque pool of waste water.

Jaimes sweatdrop.

He looked around the place, where he managed to see a signboard on the wall next to him that read, **"In Case of Emergency, Break Glass and Press Button."**

Jaimes quickly broke the glass on the fixture under the sign and pressed the button.

( Flushing sound)

"Eh?" He moaned.

Suddenly, the sewage pipes throughout the entire apartment building began to vibrate. Jaimes stared in awe, as the urine in the stairway began to stir slightly. The stir soon turned into a big whirl. Jaimes gasped, as he saw Dahleeah being pulled into the whirlpool. The twirl was getting bigger by the minute, and moments later, the whole of the smelly urine was completely flushed out of the stairway.

Including Dahleeah.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed.

"_What the hell happened?" _He thought, as he turned to look back at the emergency button, he had pressed, on the wall next to him. It was then that he saw some very fine prints underneath the signboard and he moved closer to have a clearer look at it.

"**_To all Tenants of Boo Tweak Apartment._**

**_Due to the recent severe leakage of the sewage water within the apartment building, resulting in the flooding of the stairway exit, the apartment management had installed the hydraulic pump to flush the flooded sewage water out of the apartment building_**.

**_WARNING: STRONG CURRENT, USE WITH ABSOLUTE CAUTION!_**

**_From_**

**_The Apartment Management."_**

"Oops…" Jaimes gulped, looking at the now bone-dry stairway. _"Well… at least I can finally get the fuck out of this apartment building, now that the stairway is cleared…"_

* * *

(Later…)

Jaimes had finally gotten himself out of the forsaken apartment building and was walking along the western part of Shuddup Hill, towards the GrossWater Park, where he managed to pick up a First-Aid Kit with the words, **_"Total Health Replenishment"_**, from a barricade.

"Ooooh… a first-aid kit…" He said, opening up the kit, only find a syringe inside the kit. Jaimes felt that he was somehow getting a little tired and all, and he decided to use the syringe. "Ouch… ouch… pain…" He whined like a complete bitch, as he injected the needle of the syringe into his vein. Miraculously, after the injection, Jaimes felt his vitality slowly came back and soon, he was hopping all over the place like some dork who had just came out from the madhouse.

Jaimes was hopping down the alley and prancing around like a girly, when all of a sudden, he saw a little girl sitting at the top of a wall. She was humming the most horrible tune he had ever heard in his entire life.

"La-la-la-la…" The little girl hummed.

"Hey! Shut the fuck up bitch… you sound horrible." He scolded, as he approached the girl on the wall.

"Oh yeah? Why don't you make me?" She snapped, in an arrogant way.

"What the fuck?" Jaimes shouted. "Do you know that the last time some bitchy freak who had spoken to me in that manner, ended up dead with her body badly battered to pieces and her skull squashed to a pulp?" He told her.

The girl gave him a sickening look and she rolled her eyes over. "Ha-ha… very funny!"

"Wait a minute… that laughter sounded kinda familiar…" He said, as he took a few more steps forward for a closer look at the girl. "BLOODY HELL! IT WAS YOU, WASN'T IT? YOU ARE THE FUCKING WITCH BRAT WHO STEPPED ON MY HAND!"

The little girl grinned like a moron. "Tee-hee… I don't know… Maybe I did…" She said.

"Fuck you!" He said.

"Well, fuck back to you too!" She retaliated.

Jaimes sweatdrop.

"So, what's a witch brat like you doing here anyway?" He asked.

"Huh? Are you blind or something?" She said.

"Well, yes… partially, that is… you see, my left eye is a fake one…" Jaimes replied, digging his left marble eye out and showing it to the little girl.

The little girl jawdrop.

Jaimes was playing around with his marble eye when he accidentally dropped it into the drain full of shit water. "GAH!" He screamed. He quickly reached into the dirty water to scoop up his marble eye.

The little girl stared in horror as he wiped his marble eye with his shirt, before stuffing it back into his eye socket.

"_Oh my god! I think… I-I… I'm gonna puke." _The little girl thought, staring at Jaimes' disgusting act as she started to fidget around with the piece of paper in her hands.

"Hey, what's that letter?" He asked.

"Uh… what letter?" She replied, feigning ignorant.

"The one in your fucking hands." He said, pointing to the piece of paper in her hands.

"Its none of your business…" She replied, sticking her tongue out.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-!" He screamed.

"… you didn't love Marey anyway!" She continued, as she stood up on the wall and began to walk away.

"_M-marey?" _He thought. "WAIT! How'd you know that fucking bitch's name? Are you her lesbian lover? Huh? Are you?" He asked.

The little girl made a face at him and continued to hop along the top of the wall. "Ha-ha… catch me if you can…" She giggled, in an annoying way.

Jaimes could feel the fire burning inside him. He was angry. In fact, he was very angry at how this moronic witch brat had treated him. Everything about the little girl made him wanna just drown her in a pot of boiling oil.

"Oh yeah? Well, catch this then!" He shouted, as he picked up a rock by the side of the road and hauled it directly at the little girl.

The rock had hit her straight in the face, making her loose her balance and falling over the edge to the other side of the wall.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed.

(Sounds of overturned trashcans and cats screaming)

"STRIKE! Muwahahaha…" Jaimes cheered. _"Stupid witch brat!"_

* * *

(Moments later…)

Jaimes arrived at the GrossWater Park. As he made his way towards the waterfront, he saw a familiar silhouette, through the heavy fog, standing next to a telescope.

"B-barney?" He asked, as he slowly approached the figure.

The person turned around. It was a woman.

"No… no, you are not Barney." Jaimes mumbled.

"Do I look like your girlfriend?" She asked, smiling seductively at him.

"Hell no… Barney's my beloved stuff companion, you bitch!" He answered. "But you do look like my Marey though…"

"Who the hell is that?" The woman asked. "Your dog?"

"No… my late wife…" Jaimes replied. "… dammit! I can't believe that there's another person in this planet having the same hideous fucked-up face as her. My god! You could even be her twin… you've got that same fucking ugly face, same hoarse voice and … and…" He blabbered, as he sniffed around her. "… you even got the same smelly body odour."

The woman sweatdrop.

"Well, maybe not the hair and clothes though…" He added. "… yours clothes are more sluttish while Marey's kinda more… um… e-environmental friendly."

"Environmental friendly?" She asked.

"Yeah…" He said, with a sickening look on his face.

**_

* * *

_**

**_(Flashback…) _**

"**_Look at me, Jaimes honey…" Marey called to him, running around him._**

"**_GAH!" Jaimes screamed. "Marey! What the fuck do you think you are doing, running around naked?"_**

"**_Oh, come on Jaimes sweetie… don't be such a sissy." She said. "Don't you like this? Don't you want me, baby?" She asked, caressing at her grotesque body._**

"**_NO!" Jaimes exclaimed._**

"**_But why? Jaimes honey? WHY?" She asked, as she continued to rub her naked body against his._**

"**_Because we are in the fucking shopping mall right now and you are fucking disgracing me!" Jaimes shouted, clasping at his face and shaking his head. "And get away from me, you idiot!" He screamed, pushing her away from him._**

**_Marey looked around the place. Most of the shoppers had fled away, while some of the remaining ones either fainted on the spot or committed hara-kiri. An elderly even went to the extreme of blinding himself with a fork. _**

**_(End of Flashback…)_**

* * *

"_Hello?_" The woman asked. "Did you hear what I've just said?

"Huh?" Jaimes asked, breaking out from his thoughts. "What?"

"I said, my name is Mareeyah." She said.

"I'm Jaimes." He introduced himself.

"Now, I don't look like a fucking dead person to you… do I? Feel how warm I am…" Mareeyah said. She then grabbed one of his hands and placed it on her boobs. "See?" She said.

Jaimes groaned and pulled his hand away from her. "Ewwwww! You are right! You really are _NOT _Marey..." He said. "… she's definitely got bigger boobs than yours."

_(SLAP!)_

"OUCH!" Jaimes cried. "That hurts, bitch!"

"SHUT UP, AND STOP COMPARING ME WITH THAT MAREY OF YOURS, YOU JERK! I TOLD YOU… I'M M-A-R-E-E-Y-A-H!" She screamed. _"I'm definitely going for a boob job after this…" _She thought.

Jaimes looked frightened at her drastic change in temper and he began to squirm away from her.

"Where do you think you are going?" Mareeyah asked.

"I… I-I, I…" Jaimes stammered, as he fumbled for an answer. "… I uh, I'm going to look for my Marey. Have you seen her?"

"Didn't you just say she died already?" Mareeyah asked, with a skeptical look on her face.

"I did? Ha-ha… yeah, I did, didn't I… yeah, three years ago..." Jaimes said, his eyes darting around nervously. _"I've got to get the fuck away from this sickening bitch soon… she's scary…" _He told himself.

"But she's fucking dead already… so why are you looking for her anyway?" Mareeyah asked.

"Um… I got an email from her and she said she was waiting in our _special place_…" Jaimes replied.

"Wait a minute… its not making any sense… how could a fucking dead person, who's buried six feet under, write emails?" She asked him.

"How the hell would I know? I mean, its not as if I had died before or something…" He said.

Mareeyah sweatdrop.

"Whatever… and this special place you said… its _here_?" Mareeyah asked.

"Yes."

"Meh, this would be the last place that I would call my _special place_…" Mareeyah said, as she looked in disgust around the heavily-fogged park. "… are you sure this is your _ONLY _special place?"

"Hmmm…" Jaimes mumbled, going into a deep thought.

**_

* * *

_**

**_(Flashback…) _**

"**_Jaimes honey… I'm in the middle of a diarrhoea right now, shitting my ass in this fucking toilet and all you could do is film me with that cheap video recorder of yours?" Marey asked. _**

"**_Shut up, you smelly bitch…" Jaimes said. "… if it wasn't for that 'Most Sickening Home Video Show' prize money, I wouldn't even have come near you…"_**

**_Marey sweatdrop._**

"**_But, couldn't you at least find a better time to do this?" She asked. "I mean, I'm not looking my best sitting here and crapping my ass out…" _**

"**_This IS the best time!" He replied. "Besides, you never looked pretty anyway…"_**

"**_Jaimes honey… I,I… I think I-I'm going to…" She stammered. "AHHHHHHHH!"_**

**_(Farting sounds and loads of shit bursting explosion)_**

**_Marey crapped the entire load of her excretion into the toilet. But, because of the enormous amount of shit bursting out from her ass, it began to clog up the sewage system, resulting in an overflow of her excretion from the toilet. Jaimes jawdrop as he stared at the huge quantity of slimy brown substance oozing out from the toilet opening._**

"**_GAH!" Jaimes screamed, and puked all over the floor. He then dropped the video recorder on the floor and ran for his life, out of the hotel room._**

**_(End of Flashback…)_**

* * *

"W-well, there's the… um… the hotel too… I guess. The one on the lake… I wonder if it's still there?" He mumbled. The thought of going back to the hotel made him shuddered.

"The JackView Hotel, huh? Its still there…" She said. "My pimp just brought me over there like last week."

"AHA! I knew it! You _ARE _a whore!" Jaimes shouted. "I should have guessed it from that tasteless purple lingerie you're wearing."

"Wait… how the fuck did you know what my lingerie color was?" Mareeyah asked.

"You are wearing them outside…" Jaimes replied, rolling his eyes over.

"Oh…" She muttered, looking at herself. "Whatever… so the JackView Hotel is your special place, huh? I'll bet it was." She said, giving him a seductive smile as she slowly cuddled up to him in an erotic manner and reached for the insides of his pants.

"Get your fucking hands away from me, you ugly bitch!" Jaimes shouted, pulling her hand out of his pants and he began to walk away.

"Alright… don't get so mad… I was just joking with you. Meh, where's your sense of humor anyway?" She said. "Besides, the hotel's not that way… its _this _way, you dumb shit!"

"Oh yeah? How'd you know its not this way?" He asked, as he continued to move towards in the direction away from Mareeyah.

"Its because that's where you came from just now, you dickhead!" Mareeyah snorted, referring to the direction Jaimes was heading.

Jaimes stopped. "I-I… I knew that… I was... uh, I was only testing your sense of direction… ha-ha..." He muttered.

Mareeyah sweatdrop.

And so, Jaimes walked back towards Mareeyah and headed in the other direction that Mareeyah had pointed to him. Mareeyah tried to follow after him. Jaimes stopped abruptly and looked back, when he realized that he was being followed. "Are you following me? Do I have to scream rape?" He cried.

"Oh my, that sounded so cheesy... like those lame dialogues in some survivor horror games or something..." She said.

"Whatever… now run along and stop following me!" Jaimes told her.

"WHAT? You were gonna just leave me here?" She asked.

"Well, actually ye-"

"With all those freaky deformed female prostitute in an ill-fitting straightjackets roaming around the place?" She cried.

"You see those fucking fartbags too?" Jaimes asked.

Mareeyah nodded.

"I'm all alone here and I could get sexually assaulted by those sickening monsters… I'm still a virgin, you know?" Mareyeeah sobbed.

"Yeah right…" Jaimes snickered, rolling his eyes over.

"Come on… just let me tag along with you… I do look like your Marey, don't I? You loved her, right?" She persisted.

"No… on the contrary, I hat-" Jaimes stammered.

"Alright then… I take that as a yes then!"

"Huh? Wha-?" He exclaimed. _"What the fuck?"_

"Let's go already..." She pulled at his hands.

"Oh fine… whatever, bitch!" Jaimes finally relented.

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Silent Hill and Barney.

**A/N: **New update! Thank you all for your reviews. Please also try and support my latest work and I look forward to more of your reviews. Appreciate it. TTFN.


	7. Chapter 7: Lawla the Witchbrat

**Shuddup Hill 2**

_"Do I fucking let those stupid monsters rape me? Hmmm… maybe, but not before they pay me, those bastards…" _

**Chapter 7: Lawla the Witch Brat **

As they were walking their way out of the GrossWater Park, Jaimes decided to start a conversation with Mareeyah.

"So, do you know what had happened to this fucking town?" He asked.

"I don't know…" Mareeyah replied. "… I woke up this morning and all the people were gone…"

Jaimes stopped. "Gone? So… something must have scared the shit out of them…" He said, sarcastically as he looked at Mareeyah with a look of disgust.

"What was that suppose to mean? And why are you looking at me like that?" Mareeyah scowled. "Dammit, Jaimes… I did not scare them away… if that's what you were thinking."

"Whatever…" Jaimes muttered, rolling his eyes over. _"You ugly whore!" _

"I'm serious, you asshole!" She cried. "Look, I'm not that ugly… okay?"

"Wahahahahahahahaha…" Jaimes laughed. _"Yeah right…" _

"In fact, I was the beauty queen of Shuddup Hill." She said, proudly.

Jaimes stopped his laughing. "B-beauty Quee-?" Jaimes gushed, in shock. "Sure… I bet you were the _ONLY _contestant…"

Mareeyah sweatdrop.

"Look, you porridge-brain… I'm serious. When I woke up this morning, all the people were gone." She shouted.

* * *

**Flashback… **

_(At Haden's Nite…) _

_She yawned and scratched at her ass. After scratching, Mareeyah attempted to smell at her hand. She shuddered. The smelly smell from her ass-scratching fingers never failed to give her the perk every morning. She shifted, uncomfortably, around the shitty cushion by the dressing table, as she looked around the tiny little cramped room, only to find herself looking at hundreds of used condoms scattered all over the floor. "OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED LAST NIGHT? DID I…? OR DID I NOT…?" She wondered. "S-H-I-I-I-T! I'M SO FUCKING DRUNK I CAN'T REMEMBER ANYTHING… Oh whatever, I just hope I don't get any STDs or something…" _

_She then felt something in her other hand, and she looked down. _

_"Wait a fucking minute… how the hell did I managed to get this revolver?" She thought, staring at the weapon in her hand. "Oh, what the hell, I could jus-" _

_Mareeyah stopped rumbling as she casually looked up, when she saw a face staring at her. It was the most hideous fucked-up face she had ever laid her eyes upon. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MONSTER!" She screamed, and fired two rounds from the revolver at the grotesque image before her. _

_(CRASH!) _

_The mirror shattered into a million pieces. _

_The woman slowly regained her composure, only to realize that the disgusting sight wasn't any monster but her own reflection. "Oh…" She groaned. _

_She got up from the seat and began to walk around the tiny space. "What the fuck happened here?" She thought, looking at the mess and the incredible amount of used condoms strewn all over the place. She kicked away some of the slimy condoms on the floor and made her way to the window. _

_"Huh? What the fuck? Where did everyone go?" She said aloud, as she looked out of the window at the deserted street below. "What do I do now? If there ain't nobody around, then who the fuck am I gonna prostitute myself to? The condoms?" She looked at a used condom on the floor next to her. "No way!" _

_Mareeyah picked up her cell phone and tried to dial for her pimp. _

_(Static) _

_"Oh great! Now my pimp's not answering the phone either!" She shouted, throwing her cell phone at the dressing table. _

_"Dammit! I'm a whore… and without any men, I don't see myself having any reason to go on living, but…" She said, aloud. "… dammit! I'm scared to die. Wait, should I… run away? Yes, I'll just run away to a place with lots of men! I want to find some men. I don't like being alone, without any sex…" _

_And so, Mareeyah decided to get out of the stupid stripjoint to find herself more victims… um… more men. She quickly slipped the revolver into her ass-crack and exited from the room and headed down the stairs. _

**End of Flashback…**

* * *

"Hello? Whatcha' thinking, bitch?" Jaimes asked, waving his hand at her face. 

"Wha-? Uh, n-nothing…" Mareeyah asked, coming out from her thoughts.

"You sure? I could've sworn I heard pig-like snorts coming from you while you were standing there in a daze." He told her.

"No, I did not!" She said.

"Fine, suit yourself. I'm just telling you." Jaimes said, as he started to walk away.

"Hey, wait for me, will you?" She shouted, scuttling after him. Mareeyah began to wonder why the man before her was acting so cranky. _"Of course, its woman!" _Mareeyah almost shouted_. "His wife had died… and he's single, and I needed a man... Why didn't I think of that?" _

_"_Look Jaimes, do you really want a piece of my ass? Its good, I tell you… and its worth every money… come on, just touch me… I'll give you a discount!" Mareeyah said, as she caught up after him. She then continued rumbling non-stop at how pretty she was, how good she was in bed, and how much she would charge him if he wanted to prostitute her.

"Shut the fuck up, and go fingerbang yourself!" Jaimes shouted. _"You filthy whore!" _

Mareeyah sweatdrop.

They soon exited from the park and walked along the deserted road, heading west towards the direction of the JackView Hotel, when they heard some noises coming from behind the closed doors of a Bowling place.

"Eh? There's somebody in there?" Jaimes wondered, as he slowly diverted from the path of travel and approached the building. _"Could it be Marey?" _He thought.

"Jaimes, what are you doing? The hotel's _THAT _way!" She shouted. "Or would you prefer a pump me at the gas station over there?" She giggled, giving him an erotic pose as she pointed in the direction of a nearby gas station.

But Jaimes simply ignored her and pushed her aside, as he continued walking towards the Bowling place until he arrived at its entrance. Mareeyah soon caught up with him.

"Are you gonna go in?" She asked.

"Yes." He replied, reaching for the door.

"I-I, I… I'll wait here… I hate bowling." Mareeyah said.

"Nobody even asked you to play…" Jaimes answered. _"Sheesh!" _

Mareeyah sweatdrop.

"Fine… hurry back, okay?" She called out to him, as he made his way inside the Bowling place.

He gave her a middle finger, before he closed the door behind him.

* * *

(Meanwhile, inside the bowling alley…) 

Addy was slouching by a table, gorging himself over some boxes of stale pizzas, while a little girl was sitting next to him staring at him with a disgusted look on her face.

"God! T-those pizzas' all dirty and squashy… where the fuck did you get it from?" The little girl asked.

"Hmmpf?" Addy looked up from his feasting. "From the metal container next to the toilet."

"WHAT?" She exclaimed. "But that's the trash! Nobody's even knew how long the food's been there!"

"Whatever… oooh, its so yummy… you want some?" He offered, giving her a half-eaten, slimy-looking slice of moldy pizza.

"Um… no thanks!" The little girl declined, pushing it away.

"Okay." He said, as he continued to stuff the gross food into his bloody big mouth.

The little girl immediately turned pale in the face, as she looked at how the lardass was chewing down the disgusting food. She quickly looked away.

(Sounds of loud munching sounds)

"You sure you don't want some of these goodies?" Addy asked, again.

"I-I'm sure I don't want any…" She replied, weakly.

"Okay…" Addy said. _"All the more for me… tee-hee…" _He grinned.

"S-so… uh, what'd you do?" The little girl asked, trying to change the topic. "Ooh… are you like a serial killer or something?"

"Huh? Who the fuck would kill cereals?" Addy replied. "They are so delicious…"

The girl shook at her head.

"What?" Addy asked.

"Whatever… anyway, I thought you said the cops were after you? So what is it that you had committed? Robbery? Rape?" She asked.

"Nah… nothing like that." He mumbled, through his mouthful of food. "I just ran because I was scared."

"HA! You are just a dickless fatso…" She said.

"Whaddaya have to say that for?" Addy said, looking hurt. "I have a dick, okay? Its just that my tummy's grown so big over the years, it just blocked my view from it… that's all." He replied, glumly.

The little girl sweatdrop.

"Whatever…" She mumbled, rolling her eyes over. "But if you've done something bad, why don't you just say you were sorry?"

"Huh? Its that easy? Just say _sorry_, eh?" Addy asked.

"Yeah… its simple." She replied. "Like that time when I cooked my cat and fed it to my dad… and there's the other time when I pushed my grandma down the cliff…"

"What? And you just said you were sorry?" Addy gasped.

He little girl nodded, with glee.

"So, did the cops forgive you?" Addy asked.

"Well, not really. They'd even put a death warrant on me. That's why I ran away…" She replied. "… I guess I ran away a lot too."

Addy sweatdrop.

"So, did you find the lady you're looking for? What's her name… uh, McDonald?" Addy asked.

"Its Marey, you pigbrain…" The little girl snorted.

* * *

(Back to Jaimes…) 

Jaimes was standing outside, just behind the door leading to the bowling alley, eavesdropping on the conversation between the two.

"Marey?" Jaimes exclaimed.

He immediately opened the door and dashed in. "WHERE THE FUCK IS THAT MAREY BITCH?" Jaimes screamed.

"GAH!" Addy jumped.

"Addy!" Jaimes called out to him.

"WHAT THE HELL? LOOK MISTER, YOU ALMOST MADE ME HAD A HEART ATTACK!" Addy shouted, as he continued to take another bite at the pizza. "Who the fuck are you?"

"I'm Jaimes…" Jaimes said. "… remember? We met in the apartment building just now."

Addy shook at his head, while he continued to gobble down the remains of the pizza in his hands.

Jaimes sweatdrop.

"The toilet… The body in shit… Refrigerator…" Jaimes persisted. "Does that ring a bell?"

"Huh? Why ring the bell? Is there someone at the door?" Addy asked.

_"FUCK!" _Jaimes screamed inside his mind. "Um, Addy… that was just a figure of speech."

"Oh…" Addy mumbled.

"Are you alone here, Addy? Because I could have sworn I heard you talking to some girly voice…" He asked.

"Uh, no…" Addy replied.

Just then, a bowling ball came crashing down at Jaimes' foot.

"OUCH! FUCK!" He screamed, when he saw a little girl, whom he had met earlier, running towards the exit door at the other end of the room. "Ha-ha… bye bye… suckers!" She giggled in a super irritating voice, and she ran out through the door.

"WHY YOU MUTHERFUCKING WITCHBRAT!" Jaimes screamed, as he rubbed at his aching foot.

"YOU FUCKING BRAT! YOU ARE SO GONNA PAY FOR THIS!" Jaimes shouted. "Addy, let's go after her and beat her to a pulp or something…"

"Huh? Lawla? But why? She doesn't even look delicious or anything…" Addy asked.

Jaimes sweatdrop.

"Lawla? Is that what that witch brat's called?" Jaimes asked.

"Yeah… that's what she said." Addy answered, as he continued to munch at those disgusting stale pizzas.

"Are you still eating? Didn't you hear what I've just said?" Jaimes asked. "Hurry up and let's get going, already…"

"But she said she was fine by herself… besides, she ain't got anything for me to eat anyway, so why should I go after her?" Addy replied.

Jaimes sweatdrop. "Screw you, Addy." Jaimes spat in disgust.

* * *

(Meanwhile, outside Peete's O-Ramarada…) 

Mareeyah was busy digging at her nose when the door to the Bowling place opened, and slammed at her face.

"OUCH!" She screamed, in pain.

"Ha-ha…" The little girl giggled, as she kicked at Mareeyah's leg and ran away, disappearing behind the corner of the building.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-!" Mareeyah shouted, and gave chase after the little demon brat.

* * *

(Three minutes later…) 

Jaimes came running out of the Bowling place entrance. _"Where the hell is that fucking witchbrat? She is so gonna get it when I catch her!" _His mind thought, with rage.

Then from a distance, Jaimes saw Mareeyah approaching towards him. "Where the fuck did you go? Are you fingerbanging yourself secretly somewhere?" Jaimes asked.

"No… I-I… I… that little demon girl…" She said, panting as she pointed in the direction behind her. "S-she… she slammed that fucking door on my face…"

"Little girl?" Jaimes asked. "Where'd she go?"

* * *

(Later…) 

The two of them finally came to a dead end of the alley.

"There… she went in through here." Mareeyah said, pointing to the narrow gap in between the buildings.

"Damn…" Jaimes shouted. "… that brat's gotten away _AGAIN_."

"Well, not really…" Mareeyah mumbled.

"What?" Jaimes asked.

"There's another way to get to the other side…" She said.

"WHERE? TELL ME! TELL ME!" Jaimes screamed, hysterically.

"A-alright…" She said, a little scared by his crazy change in mood. "… over there." Mareeyah continued, pointing to a blue door some distance away from them.

Jaimes quickly ran over to the door. But to his despair, the door was tightly secured with three padlocks.

"SHIT!" He cried.

"Quit whining, you sissy…" Mareeyah said, rolling her eyes over. She swiftly bent over and dug out a key from her boot and used it to open up the first lock. After that, she slipped her hand under inside her skirt to pull out another key to open up the second lock. Jaimes raised his eyebrow slightly at the sight of seeing her digging out keys from parts of her body. _"What the fuck?" _He thought, as he peered over her, just in time, to see her reaching inside her cleavage for the third key.

"So, you wanna see my boobs?" Mareeyah asked, as she started to unbutton her blouse.

"GAH! NOOOO!" Jaimes screamed, covering his eyes.

Mareeyah sweatdrop.

"Fuck you, Jaimes!" Mareeyah scolded, as she took out the third key and used it on the last lock on the door.

The door opened.

"Ooh…" Jaimes mumbled, staring at the opened door with bambi eyes.

"Shut up and get in already!" She shouted.

* * *

(Moments later…) 

Jaimes and Mareeyah arrived at the lounge of the stripjoint.

"So, you worked at this whore house, eh?" Jaimes suddenly asked.

"What? H-how'd you know that?" She asked, a little startled.

* * *

**Flashback… **

_Something shiny caught her sight. Mareeyah walked towards the bar counter to find a Chinese Cleaver stabbed into the hard surface of the counter. "Ah well, I could use this to shave my armpit hair later…" She thought, as she pulled out the cleaver. _

_Mareeyah then proceeded to exit from the stripjoint and walked down Karol Street, when she managed to find a shadow walking in the midst of the heavy fog. _

_"I-is that… is that a man?" She thought. _

_She suddenly felt a tinkling sensation through her spine. The thought of finally being able to prostitute herself made her excited. "Hey you, handsome!" She called out, running towards the shadow with opened arms. _

_Mareeyah threw herself onto the shadow. "Wahahahaha… you are mine! MINE! MIINNNEEEE!" She screamed wickedly. _

_Unknown to her, the shadow was actually a __deformed_ _female prostitute in an ill-fitting straightjacket. The creature moaned hysterically as Mareeyah started to grasp about almost every part of its body. "Huh? You are not a man!" Mareeyah thought, as she laid her hands on the creature's private part area. She then looked up. "GAH! You are not even human! You fucking freak!" She screamed. _

_The creature was struggling to break free. _

_"Oh whatever…" She said, as she began to devour the poor creature's soul and dignity. _

_Mareeyah raped the creature. _

_(Five minutes later…) _

_The poor creature lay in the middle of the road, twitching._

_Mareeyah casually brushed her hair away from her hair and walked down the street to continue her quest. That is, to look for more men. _

_After walking for a long time, along Monsoon Street, Mareeyah soon arrived at the doorstep of a mansion. _

**End of Flashback… **

* * *

"Mareeyah? I said, from the keys…" Jaimes said. "Mareeyah?" 

"Huh?"

"Dammit, Mareeyah… why are you always daydreaming?" He asked.

"I'm not daydreaming, you moron…" She replied. "… I'm having flashbacks."

"F-flashbacks? What's that? Sounds kinda painful." Jaimes said. "Does it hurt?"

Mareeyah sweatdrop.

"No." She said.

"Okay. Anyway, I said I knew you were working in this whore house because of the keys you had used to open the padlocks and-" He said. "AHHH! A STRIPJOINT FOR PREGNANT WOMEN!" He screamed, looking at the neon figure on the wall.

"Ha-ha… kinky huh?" Mareeyah said, as she walked past Jaimes, heading for the main door.

_"Eewww…"_ Jaimes groaned. He suddenly felt sick in the stomach.

"Hurry up, Jaimes…" She called out to him.

"Wha-? Oh right…" Jaimes replied, running to the door.

And so, the two of them exited the forsaken stripjoint and down the street.

"THERE!" She suddenly screamed.

Jaimes quickly turned in time to see the pesky little witchbrat ran inside a hospital. The two of them immediately gave chase after her.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Silent Hill and its series. 

**A/N: **Okay, another update. Just to let you all know, I've decided to include the parts from "Born from a Wish" scenario. But of course, it would only appear as Mareeyah's flashbacks. Hope that you readers would like it. Enjoy reading and don't forget to drop your review! Thank you. TTFN.


	8. Chapter 8: BoogeyHaven Hospital

**Shuddup Hill 2**

_"Of all the fucking places, why must that pesky little witchbrat run into the hospital? Oh, she probably needed the doctor, yeah… WHEN I BREAK HER NECK, THAT IS! HA!" _

**Chapter 8: BoogeyHaven Hospital **

The door to the main lobby of the hospital opened with an ear-piercing creak. Jaimes and Mareeyah briskly walked into the dark, dusty and shit-smelling interior of the forsaken place.

"Hello?" Mareeyah shouted. "Anybody?"

Silence.

"Here…Lawla… Lawla… Lawla… Lawla…" Jaimes called out, looking under a nearby flowerpot.

"Jaimes, what are you doing?" Mareeyah asked, rolling her eyes over.

"Looking for that witchbrat." He replied.

Mareeyah sweatdrop.

"I wonder where the fuck is everyone?" She asked, looking away from Jaimes' stupid act.

"I don't give a damn about the others. All I wanna know is… where the fuck is that moronic witchbrat?" Jaimes shouted, putting down the flowerpot and looked at her.

"What?" She said. "Why are you looking at me for? How the hell would I know? I'm not a psychic…" Mareeyah replied, sarcastically as she walked past him, rolling her eyes over.

_"Bitch!" _Jaimes mumbled silently, under his breath.

"Jaimes, what are you mumbling about?" Mareeyah asked, turning to face him. "Are you scolding me?"

"Uh, n-nothing." He replied, giving her an innocent look. "OOOOH LOOK-Y HERE… A MAP!" He blabbered, trying to change the topic as he hurriedly rushed over to the nearby bulletin board.

"I can see that, Jaimes… you don't have to shout..." She said, walking after him.

"Whatever…" He said, as he grabbed the piece of paper off from the bulletin board.

(Growling sound.)

"GAH! What the fuck was that?" Mareeyah asked.

"Um… that was my stomach. I'm kinda hungry…" Jaimes replied, sheepishly. "Let's go look for some food first…"

"_FOOD_? But what about that little girl?" Mareeyah asked.

"Oh right… we will look for food _AND_ that fucking witchbrat..." Jaimes mumbled.

"?" Mareeyah stood there staring at him with disgust. "Okay, so where should we look?" She finally asked.

"Hmmm…" Jaimes studied at the map in his hand. "… how about the Reception Office? I bet, the receptionists' got some leftover sandwiches or something…"

Mareeyah sweatdrop.

(Later…)

The two of them arrived at the inside of the Reception Office.

Jaimes began to explore around the place, while Mareeyah just stood at a corner doing nothing.

"Mareeyah, why the fuck are you just standing there doing nothing?" He asked, looking at her. "Come over and help me look…"

"What? And risk breaking my beautiful nails? No way…" She told him. "… besides, there's nothing in the script that requires me to do anything. I'm supposed to be the bimbo that follows you…"

Jaimes sweatdrop.

_"Screw you… you delusional bitch!" _He thought silently in his mind. And so, with nothing to be found in the Reception Office, Jaimes and Mareeyah proceeded onto the next door.

Once again, Mareeyah just stood at one corner, by herself, while Jaimes kept himself busy searching around the place.

It was then that Jaimes managed to find a weird document on the table.

**_"Doctor's Journal. _**

**_This disease is inside everybody, and under the right circumstances, any fucking man would be driven, like that bastard, to "the other side". Well, maybe the term wasn't the most suitable way to describe it… afterall, its rather dramatic for a man to become a transvestite overnight. _**

**_Some bastards say it isn't a disease. But I beg to differ because I'm also a transvestite… But sometimes, I have to ask myself if its ethical for one to have both a penis and a vagina. But to him, there simply is no other choice since he finds it kinky to have both reproductive organs." _**

_"Eewww… this is fucking sick!" _He thought.

(Something else is hand-written at the bottom of the document…)

**_"I g0t thE keY fr0m j0Ey. Its pr0babLy thE keY t0 thE b0x." _**

"Huh? What box?" Jaimes muttered. "Wait. Could it be the… _Lunch _box?"

Jaimes briskly put away the document, when he caught sight of a shiny object on the table. It was shaped like a penis. The tag on the key read, **"Penis Key". **Jaimes rolled his eyes over before stashing the key away and continued searching around the place.

However, after searching around the place for hours, Jaimes still couldn't find that notorious Lawla witchbrat or anything edible. So, together with Mareeyah, both of them quickly exited from the room.

(Moments later…)

Jaimes and Mareeyah had arrived at the second floor, through the stairway. The very moment they had stepped foot on the corridor on the second floor landing, they saw something that made their blood froze.

In front of them were a bunch of crazy mannequin nurses, with dildos in their hands, performing some disgusting tasteless dances along the corridor.

Jaimes screamed in fright, while Mareeyah was squealing with excitement. "WOO-HOO…" There was a burst of enthusiasm in her voice. "Look Jaimes… _D-I-L-D-O-S_!" Mareeyah began to drool.

Suddenly, one of the nurses beside them tried to stab a dildo up Jaimes' ass.

"GAH!" Jaimes screamed.

Jaimes quickly took out his wooden plank to bash at the smelly plastic figure in uniform. He then dodged away from more ass-dildo-stabbing assaults as he hurriedly ran for cover, in one of the nearby rooms, pulling Mareeyah with him.

(Inside the Women's Locker Room…)

Jaimes locked the door behind him.

"Jaimes! Why the fuck did you pull me away?" Mareeyah asked him, obviously disappointed that she was missing all the excitement of the dildo party outside.

"What the fuck?" Jaimes shouted. "Are you crazy? Those were _dildos_!"

"So? Its just dildos…" She said, turning around and trying to open the door, attempting to head back outside.

Jaimes immediately rushed to the door and blocked her way. "DILDOS! DILDOS! DILDOS! IS THAT WHAT YOU WHORES ALWAYS THINK ABOUT? HUH? IS THAT IT?" He cried, bursting into tears.

"Wha-?" Mareeyah stopped. _"What's wrong with him?" _

* * *

**_Flashback… _**

**_"Jaimes honey… look what I got for your twenty-eighth birthday?" Marey shouted in excitement, as she ran towards him with a funny-shaped box in her hands. _**

**_"My birthday's two months ago…" Jaimes replied dryly. "… and for your information, I'm twenty six, not twenty eight… you dumb hag!" _**

**_"Whatever, you look old anyway…" She replied. _**

**_"Why you-!" Jaimes started to protest. _**

**_"Look at… THIS!" The woman screamed in excitement as she pulled out a metallic object, with dangling cables and a plug, out from the box. _**

**_"Huh? You got me a… heating prod? You know how I hate to boil water and-" _**

**_"No, you silly… it's a fucking electro-dildo!" She giggled. _**

**_Jaimes sweatdrop. _**

A/N: Well, guess you guys know what happened next. It involved (1) Marey using the metal dildo on Jaimes and (2) plugging the other end of the dildo to the power supply. Okay, I think I shall stop right here as its getting too X-rated.

**_End of Flashback… _**

* * *

"Jaimes… why are you crying?" Mareeyah asked. 

"I-its… m-my wife… I mean, my ex-wife…" Jaimes stammered. "S-she used to t-torture me… no, wait… e-electrocute me with… with… a metal dildo…"

"That sounds like fun…" Mareeyah muttered.

"What the-?" Jaimes gasped, looking at her.

Mareeyah gulped as she saw the horrendous look on his face. "I-I…I, I mean funny… you know, as in weird." She flustered. "The electrocuting part sounded w-weird." She stammered.

Jaimes was still staring at her. _"She scares me…" _He thought.

"Alright, fine… I guess I'm gonna have to give the dildo party outside a pass… okay?" She grumbled.

Jaimes rolled his eyes over as he proceeded to explore around the place. Just as he was walking along the many lockers, he somehow managed to open one of them.

Inside it was a Shotgun.

"Huh? Who the fuck would keep a Shotgun in the hospital locker room?" Jaimes said, holding on to the weapon.

"They'd probably ran out of sedatives…" Mareeyah said dryly.

Jaimes sweatdrop.

_"Whatever…" _Jaimes shrugged, as he kept the Shotgun in his possession. He then proceeded to explore around the place when he found a purple Barney miniature doll, to the right of the locker.

"BARNEY!" He screamed, rushing over to the stuffed creature.

* * *

**Flashback… **

_"BARNEY!" A voice echoed, as she entered the mansion. _

_"What the hell?" She wondered. "Who the fuck was that?" _

_Mareeyah looked around the empty mansion. There was no one in sight. She slowly walked towards the centre of the living room. "Hello?" She called out. _

_Silence. _

_She slowly made her way around the place when something at the fireplace caught her attention. At the fireplace was a board. And on the board were the words, **"My daddy is a prick!". **Mareeyah tried to open the cover, but it remained stubbornly stuck in its place. _

_"Argh! To hell with this stupid fireplace. I'd better go look around this fucking mansion…" She told herself, moving away from the fireplace, as she continued to look around the rest of the living room. "… where the fuck are all the men, anyway?"_

_Just then, Mareeyah found the map of the mansion on a bookshelf. Mareeyah shrugged and stashed away the map before she continued to make her way around the place when she managed to find some revolver ammunitions on the coffee table. _

_"Ammunitions? In a house? What kind of people lived here anyway?" She asked herself. _

_(Later, at the second floor corridor of the mansion…) _

_Mareeyah managed to look up just in time to see a nearby door slammed shut. She quickly ran over to the door and tried to open it. But somehow, something seemed to be keeping it shut from the inside. _

_"HEY! WHO'S IN THERE?" She screamed, knocking on the door. "OPEN UP, YOU DORK!" _

_"Uh… n-nobody…" A male voice mumbled. _

_"A man, finally!" She thought. _

_"T-there's nobody in here, so go away!" The male voice said. _

_"Well, if there's nobody in there, who the fuck am I speaking to then?" She asked, sarcastically. _

_"Um…" The male voice muttered. "… uh, t-this… this is… um… the voice recording machine. Yeah… the voice recording machine… so please leave your message after the beep." _

_The person made a fake imitation of a beeping sound. _

_"Hello? Do you think I'm gonna believe your stupid voice recorder trick? Huh? Is that it?" She shouted, as she continued to bang on the door. _

_"Whatever… just go away already!" The voice screamed. "You are disturbing me…" _

_"So, are you sexy?" She purred. _

_"Wha-? Its none of your fucking business. Now, go away!" The voice persisted. _

_"Ooh… attitude! I like it…" She giggled, in a slutty way. "So, you want a quickie?" _

_"No." The male voice said. _

_"But why?" She asked. "Are you gay?" _

_"No!" _

_"So, do you want to-" _

_"Fuck! Why do you have so many questions?" The man asked. _

_"That's because I wanna be sure who I'm gonna give my virginity to…" She told him. _

_Silence. _

_"Y-you… a virgin?" The man asked, suddenly sounding interested. _

_"No, silly… I just said that because I wanna get your attention." Mareeyah laughed. _

_The man sweatdrop. _

_"Anyway, I'm the whore at the stripjoint down the street." She continued. "My name is Mareeyah." _

_"Oh…" He moaned. "… in that case, just go away… I only bang virgins, okay? Other whores just irritate me." _

_"Look, mister… I just want to prostitute myself here… and I don't need your insults…" She scowled. "Say, what the fuck is your name anyway?" _

_Silence again. _

_"Engram." He finally said. _

_"Haemorrhage?" She laughed. "Wahahahaha…" _

_Engram sweatdrop. _

_"Its Boryng… and stop making fun of my name… it hurts, okay?" Engram fumed. "Now, just go away, bitch!" _

_"So, Mister Engram… did you shouted for Barney earlier?" _

_Silence. _

_"Hello?" She called out. _

_(Snoring sounds behind the closed door.) _

_Engram had fallen asleep. _

_Mareeyah sweatdrop. _

**End of Flashback… **

* * *

"OUCH!" Jaimes screamed. 

The girly voice of Jaimes woke Mareeyah from her flashback.

"What is it, you sissy?" She walked over to him.

"Barney's pussy bit me." He cried.

"How can a toy's pussy bite yo-" She said. "WAIT! You mean, Barney's got a pussy?"

Jaimes nodded his head.

"If Barney's a girl, then… EEWWW… WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, FONDLING AT THE TOY'S PUSSY AT THE FIRST PLACE? NO WAIT… I-I, I DON'T THINK I WANNA KNOW…" She screamed, in disgust. _"You sick fuck!" _She thought.

"Eh, what's this?" Jaimes said, as he examined at the private part of the stuffed creature. "Look Mareeyah, there's a bent needle stuck in the private part here…"

And so, Jaimes took the bent needle out and slid it inside his pocket.

(Moments later…)

The couple made their way to the third floor of the hospital.

Jaimes and Mareeyah was exploring the many rooms in the patients' wing on this floor, when Mareeyah suddenly began to moan.

"What the fuck is it this time?" Jaimes asked.

Mareeyah suddenly grabbed at his arm.

"GAH! What the-? Mareeyah, this is not the time to get horny!" He said, brushing her hands away.

"N-no… Jaimes… I-I, I… I'm kinda tired…" She said.

"Holy cow! Mareeyah, you look like shit!" Jaimes said, staring at her face. "Oh, alright… let's get you to that room over there…" Jaimes said, pulling her along as they made their way into one of the patient's room.

(Inside Room S3…)

The very moment they had stepped into the room, Mareeyah immediately threw herself onto the dirty mattress next to them.

"Hmmm… so comfy…" She moaned, as she rolled around the bed like an idiot.

"Mareeyah, stop it. You look like an idiot." Jaimes said. _"God! Why can't she behave like a normal person?" _

"So comfy… mmmpf…" She continued to moan, rolling around the bed and tilting her legs apart.

"GAH! What the fuck is wrong with you?" He asked. "And what the fuck is that smell?"

She continued to moan like a horny bitch.

_"Smells like some dead rat…" _Jaimes continued to sniff around the area between her widespread legs. "Eewww… is it STD? It is STD, isn't it?"

"No Jaimes... its just a hangover…" She replied.

_"Yeah right… I never see you drink anything along the way… So how the fuck could you get a hangover? You big, fat liar!" _He thought.

Mareeyah then grabbed a bottle off from the table, next to the bed, and popped its contents into her mouth and swallowed them.

"GAH! MAREEYAH… WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" Jaimes screamed. "GOD KNOWS HOW LONG THOSE PILLS WERE THERE!"

She placed the bottle back on the table and she started to strip. "Hot… its getting fucking hot in here…"

_"GAH!" _Jaimes shrugged away in disgust. The woman before him was beginning to freak him out with her super gross naked body. Jaimes was, once again, painfully reminded of his disgusting wife, Marey.

"Come to me, baby..." Mareeyah moaned, as she grabbed at his hand.

"I-I… I, I think you should rest..." He said, trying to push her hand away.

"You know you want me, baby... now come to me and give that sexy ass of yours to me,,,"

Mareeyah pulled him closer to her. Jaimes could feel her hot breath on his face. The smell was sickening.

"Let go of me..." He shouted, punching her in the face.

Mareeyah fell back onto the bed, unconscious.

_"Phew! I'd better get the fuck out of here before she wakes up…"_ He thought.

And so, Jaimes quickly ran out of the room.

(Later…)

Jaimes came out of the stairway door leading to the roof of the BoogeyHaven Hospital. He slowly walked around the roof, when he heard some strange noise lurking around the place.

"Eh? What the fuck is that?" He mumbled, listening intently to the noise.

He slowly walked around the place, trying to locate the source of the noise when he arrived at the Elevator Control Room. Suddenly, he saw a funny shadow coming up from behind him and he swirled around.

It was Conehead.

(Creature mumble)- _Translation: (mumbles) Hello? Somebody? _

"GAH! " Jaimes gasped.

(Creature mumble)- _Translation: (mumbles) Eh? Who's there? Is somebody there? _

"Get away from me… you stupid mumbling freak!" Jaimes shouted at Conehead.

(Creature mumble)- _Translation: (mumbles) Could you help me to pull this fucking cone off my head? _

"I-I… I, I still can't hear what you are mumbling about with that cone on your head…" Jaimes cried.

(Creature mumble)- _Translation: (mumbles) Just help me take this cone off my head, will you? _

Conehead began to move forward, with his hands stretching forward, reaching for Jaimes. "Stay back, you sick fuck!" Jaimes screamed, retreating from him.

Unfortunately, because of the cone stuck on his head, Conehead could not see the small rock in front of him and he stupidly tripped over the tiny rock.

(Creature mumble)- _Translation: (mumbles) Oops! _

The trip caused Conehead to lunge forward, making him falling towards Jaimes and accidentally pushing him off from the edge of the roof.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…" Jaimes screamed, falling off from the roof and into the darkness below.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything except my story and my characters… oh, and my brain. 

**A/N: **Nothing much to say except… R&R. TTFN.


End file.
